Distorted Memories
by Irreverence
Summary: A human from our world wakes up as a human in the pokemon world. Now he has to confront challenges without any memories of his past except for his name and knowledge on pokemon. Sorta SI. (Since I had got a review talking about the universe I'd say this is moreso based on the pokemon games than the anime. Also whenever I get free time I'll try to edit previous chapters. That's all)
1. Chapter 1

Distorted Memories

Pokemon fascinating creatures but they were alas fiction. I remembered playing the games in the past always nagging my parents to get me the newest game then losing sleep over trying to finish them first.

My body felt heavy for some unknown reason so I tried to shift around to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

When my eyes opened I was greeted by a tall dog that had its paws on my chest. What was strange was the horns that grew out from the side of its head along with a skull like shape present below its neck and about 6 more bony structures covering its back and around its legs.

Touching the horns proved they were real as I traced my finger from the horn to the strange creatures head and gave it a few pats.

That seemed to make strange dog happy as it moved away and started rolling on the ground.

'Strange dog? Why am I denying it? This is a definitely a houndoom'

Looking at the dog that was the only sound reason.

"Ouch" I said in pain pinching my cheek.

It seemed I wasn't dreaming or if I was well I probably wouldn't stop dreaming any time soon.

There was another way to prove if this was a dream or not a clock. The silvery antique looking clock on the wall seemed to negate my dream theory.

After all clocks couldn't exist in dreams I learnt that from reading information on lucid dreaming.

I scanned my head for any memories, but I had none, except for my name, Glaze. My appearance didn't seem vastly different except for the light blue hair and purple eyes and me looking about 2-3 years younger than I was. I had just turned 18 I think.

Getting up from the bed I stretched my arms as my muscles cracked.

Taking a look around I noticed It was way bigger than any room Id ever bed I slept in was a king sized bed with sheets that seemed extremely soft perhaps the reason why I was so deep in sleep.

"Seems like I'm in a mansion of sorts or at least an extremely wealthy household" I say walking around the room.

The houndoom followed me around as I took rounds around the room. It was a strange habit of mine to walk around in circles while thinking.

"Almost expected I was in a mystery dungeon game with this amnesia" I said to the houndoom.

The houndoom just stared at me wagging it's tail.

"Talking to a pokemon it seems I'm really going crazy" I said aloud.

'But why haven't I forgotten about pokemon, I'll need to get information' I think to myself.

The door opened with a slight creek as I turned the handle. I walked out and immediately closed the door, didn't want the houndoom following me.

I covered my eyes as I looked at what was out my room. Numerous chandeliers surrounded the top which had been turned on along with sunlight that seemed to be filtering in from various windows. Four sets of stairs led downwards which were about 25 degree angles from each other.

Seeing nothing particularly exciting I decided to head down the stairs.

There was hardly any sound as I tiptoed my way down the stairs. Seeing as I hadn't given my position away I began to look around.

"Good Morning Sir Glaze" A polite manly voice surprised me.

"Er..yeah Good Morning" I said uttering a reply to the unexpected greeting.

It was a man dressed in a tuxedo, a butler I assumed. He seemed young maybe in his mid 30s his hair was completely black along with his eyes that were a slightly darker shade of it.

I wanted to ask him why I was here but he spoke before I could say anything.

"You're father is waiting for you in the dining hall" He continued "and good luck with the school tournament".  
With that he beckoned me to follow him.

'A tournament ,I'm so confused I guess I'll meet my 'parents' ' I thought as I followed him.

-Dining Hall

Arriving at the dining hall I was greeted by a huge table and two figures.

"Glaze you shouldn't be late on a day like this" The man spoke.

The man had spiky grey hair along with silvery blue eyes. His face seemed to be roundish along with signs that he was approaching middle age.

"Yeah..There's a tournament right?" I said.

"Yes and I don't think I've seen you practicing much for it" He replied.

"Yeah I've been having a bit of a headache for the past few days so my memories a bit distorted"I say clutching my head.

"A headache should I call a doctor?" he asked.

"No NO I'm FiiiNe..it's just I need to refresh my memory, yeah" I say an actual headache making it's way to me.

He looked confused.

"For instance..." I take a breath "You are my father correct?" I say rubbing my head.

"Of course who else would I be?"

"Yeah I know I'm probably just tired" I say.

I sit down at the table and begin to eat as I try to comprehend the situation I'm in. 'Apparently I'm a rich kid in the pokemon world, with no idea about my past, with a tournament to attend, I have no idea how to proceed' I sigh at my thoughts.

After munching through some pancakes and sipping some tea. I proceeded to follow the butler from earlier, he explained that I needed to get ready.

Glaze's Dad Pov

Glaze seemed different today perhaps he's really changed. Maybe his brother leaving really did give him time to mellow out.

"I guess I'll let him have his pokemon" I said holding taking out a pokeball.

Glaze Pov

-Glaze's Room

The butler handed me my clothes which I then changed into. Trying on they seemed to fit perfectly. A black shirt and jeans along with a pair of black sunglasses that I placed on my head. My hair didn't need any work since it was naturally straight.

A knock on the door caught my attention.

"All done Sir Glaze?" The butler from before asked.

"Yeah you can enter" I said

"Fine. Then let us head to the dragonite stables" he says as i follow him out of the room.

'Dragonite stables am I about to ride a Dragonite' I think with a hint of glee.

-Dragonite Stables

The stables were filled with about a dozen of dragonite with riding gear fitted on them. They seemed friendly as I approached them.

"These dragonite have been especially breeded by a friend of mine as you know.." My father spoke to one of the stables caretakers.

"Glaze" My father spoke eyeing me up.

He then took out a pokeball from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Here,this is your pokemon, it's been a while since you've used him" he said handing me the ball.

I grasped the pokeball in my hand it was light but it had weight to it as if it contained something.

'A pokemon' I thought.

Pressing the button released a quadruped mammal like pokemon that seemed similar to a wolf.

It had dark sharp claws from it's four feet a sharp dark tail and a dark crescent protrusion from the side of it's head. It had a black and white color scheme along with dark red eyes.

"Absol Absol" The pokemon says calmly.

My future looked bleak but at least I had a pokemon now.

(Next chapter:Arrival at the Academy)


	2. Chapter 2

I got on top of the dragonite instinctually as if I had done so many times prior to now. It began to fly but stopped at the sound of a man.

"Wait Sir Glaze" the first butler I had met spoke.

"What is it Klein?" My father asked.

"Sir Glaze had forgotten his Pokenav" He said handing a flip phone like instrument.

"Oh Sorry about that" I said slipping it into a pocket. My dragonite then started its flight and we were out in a burst of speed.

"Well guess some things never change" My father said as he and Klein left back for the house.

-High Skies

The skies were clear with all sorts of winged pokemon from Wingull's to Swellow's flying around. The wind rushing against my face felt good and I felt myself relax. There was nobody here now, just me and the dragonite.

"This feels so unrealistic yet I know it to be true. All memories regarding my past just seemed to vanish. For now I guess I'll just have to mask myself as a resident of this world and find the memories I'm missing" I pause.

-Rustbro Trainer School

The dragonite lands next to a building with the letters Rustbro Trainer School. 'So I'm in Hoenn, that's somewhat good, I atleast remember parts from the games' I think to myself as I get off.

I look around and see students heading to it and a realization hits me 'I don't remember anyone'. Following this I turn to where the dragonite was in hope to escape but it had already left and was in the air out of my voices range.

'Well then guess I'll have to escape the old fashioned way' I thought.

Sadly my arm was grabbed by a man.

"Glaze you weren't trying to skip the tournament were you?" he said.

"No not at all I was just heading inside" I said with a nervous smile.

"Well then let me tag along it won't do you any good to get lost" he said taking away my last hope of freedom.

-Tournament Arena Seats

"Go ahead and join the rest of your classmates" he said pointing ahead.

"Yes Sir" I replied instantaneously and walked away.

"Sir? Well that's new" he said confused.

-Glaze's class Seats

Looking around the class it seemed like the rest of the students were avoiding me. Obviously I didn't know why?

"Glaze so you came" a teen with brown hair and green eyes spoke to me.

"Yeah" I said.

"So you're serious about this? That's good. Remember you're representing your family" he said as he walked away.

I watched him leave silently.

"Look Liz it's Glaze didn't think he'd show up today" a stern voice said.

"Yeah... I'd rather not be matched against him Reanna" Liz said in a nervous voice.

"You'll do well Liz, he's all talk anyway if I get matched up against him I'll be sure to show you" Reanna said.

'Well guess I'll head somewhere else' I think to myself.

"Glaze buddy" A cheerful voice calls my name.

"Hey.." I say.

"Hmm didn't expect you to be here let me guess" he continues loudly "Your here to show these peasants how us elites battle yes, yes that's great"

I felt the glances from before turn into full fledged glares.

"Oh Yeah Walker spoke to you before, wish he wouldn't interact with the rest of these weaklings-" before he could speak any longer an announcement interrupted him.

"Mattheus Guto please proceed to the battle arena" The announcer spoke.

"Well then, Guess it's my turn this is going to be easy my Dad got me a rare pokemon from Kanto for the occasion" he said moving towards the arena.

I looked around and found a empty seat next to a kid with black hair blue eyes and glasses. He was sitting alone.

"May I sit here?" I said.

He looked at my face.

"Go ahead" he said as he turned his attention to the upcoming battle.

So I sat down and turned my attention to what would be my first real pokemon battle experience.

(Next Chapter: First Battle)


	3. Chapter 3

First Battle

-Tournament Arena

The crowd cheered as Matthias met his opponent at the arena.

"Let's get ready for our first battle of the tournament Matthias vs Kyle. But before that let me announce the rules it's going to be a 1 on 1 battle, No items held or otherwise can be used and only 1st and 2nd Stage pokemon are allowed. For further information check the tournament rules book" The announcer said.

"With that out of the way, let us begin" he said.

The crowd cheered.

"Folia get in there" Kyle threw his pokeball revealing a Lombre.

"Prism display your might" Matthias threw his pokeball revealing a porygon.

-Tournament Seats

"A porygon, interesting" I said.

"Yes they're quite rare and expensive" The guy next to me said.

-Tournament Arena

"Begin" The announcer said.

"Folia Water gun now" Kyle said.

Folia shot a jet of water towards prism.

"Dodge and use agility prism" Matthias retaliated.

Prism managed to dodge the jet of water as a glow surrounded it making it faster.

"Now Prism get in close and go for a psybeam" Matthias took the initiative.

Prism went for the attack shooting a purple ray towards Folia.

"Folia counter with fake out" Kyle said.

Folia vanished as it appeared before porygon using it's two hands to land the flinching move causing Prism to stop it's Psybeam.

"Nice try but we're not done yet, Prism go for another Psybeam" Matthias spoke.

Prism quickly charged up a psybeam that managed to connect with Folia.

"Folia water gun" Kyle replied.

Folia heard the command but shot the water gun at the ground.

"Oh it semms that Folia is confused" the announcer spoke.

"That was a good battle but it's time to end it. Prism psybeam" Matthias roared.

Prism followed the command unleashing a psybeam at the Lombre which unfortunately couldn't retaliate. It created a cloud of smoke which cleared a moment later revealing the Lombre to have fainted.

"Folia has fainted the winner is Matthias and prism" The announcer said.

"Of course I would win" he said waving as the crowd cheered for him.

-Tournament Seats

"So how did you like it?" Matthias said sitting next to me.

"It was interesting for sure" I said.

"Great, I'd talk to you more but I might as well get prism checked" he said pointing to the porygon.

"Yeah, see you later" I said.

After he left. I checked my bag for any books that would have anything about absol's current moveset since I had forgotten them. I came across a letter by my father which detailed absol's current move set. 'With this I'm good to go,except I wish I didn't have to fight in front of such a huge crowd' I thought.

I watched the next couple of matches some were close with almost anyone winning, others were completely one sided from the beginning either due to sheer skill or lack of it. I did miss a couple of them though since I was trying to come up with a strategy.

Since it followed the anime style of battles, i'd just have to wing it.

'Absol's have a good attack stat so maybe I sh-" my thoughts were interrupted by the person next to me

"Hey they announced your name" He said as my heartbeat almost stopped.

'Damn it I always did have stage fright but' I thought.

"Yeah I'll be sure to win it" I said. Honestly though I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning how to battle

The crowd once again got pretty enthusiactic with all the cheering. Walking up to the arena I noticed the seats were filled mostly with kids and old folks who had been doing the majority of the cheering. The cheering from actual students could be questionable.

"You got this Glaze-" Matthias shouted.

Well, except for him. It didn't matter much to me I just had to keep a calm mind.

"Here's hoping the time I spent playing the games, and watching the anime reflect in my battling" I muttered to myself as I stepped onto my side.

"Folks get ready for another interesting match, Glaze vs Luke" The announcer said.

"Flare set the stage aflame" Luke said throwing his pokeball a slugma popped out of it.

I looked at my pokeball. 'Its time'.

"Absol drag your opponent to the abyss" I said throwing the ball, my absol exiting it.

The two pokemon stared at each other, as if scanning each others weaknesses.

"Begin" the announcer said.

"Flare rock throw" Luke said.

Flare began throwing rocks at Absol.

"Absol dodge and keep your eyes on the opponent" I said.

Absol managed to dodge the first few rocks but was eventually hit. It seemed to be fine though.

"Absol double team now" I said as it split itself into multiple copies.

The copies all started making thier way towards the slugma.

"Flare ember find the real one fast" Luke said.

The slugma started shooting embers in a flurry eliminating a couple of the absol copies.

'If my theory is right It should work like this, forget about everyone else, focus Glaze'.

I waited for the perfect moment to execute my strategy, waiting till the slugma's attention was completely focused on the clones.

"What's wrong frozen in place, well it's going to be over soon. Flare rock throw" Luke said

-Tournament Seats

"Guess he was all talk" Reanna said.

'Glaze' Matthias thought.

-Tournament Arena

All the clones were about to be destroyed.

'Perfect'

"Now, Absol pursuit" I commanded.

The absol appeared behind the Slugma covering itself in a dark aura and hit it in it's blind spot. Luke couldn't give it orders to dodge in time.

"Oh it seems Flare has gotten hurt pretty badly" The announcer said.

The slugma looked pretty exhausted but seemed to still be concious.

'Great it worked'.

"Absol go for another pursuit" I said.

The Absol started running towards the slugma covered in a black aura.

"Flare smog now" Luke said.

The slugma prepared the poison gas and expelled it towards the Absol.

"Dodge with quick attack and get close to it" I said.

The Absol dodged the cloud of poisonous gases reaching behind the slugma.

"End it with pursuit" I said.

The absol once again enveloped itself in darkness as it landed it's hit again at the slugma's blind spot. It layed on the ground motionlessly.

"Flare get up" Luke pleaded.

It tried to get up but fainted.

"Flare is unable to battle the winners are Glaze and Absol" The announcer announced.

"Phew" I said wiping the sweat of my brow. I managed to win. I returned Absol to it's pokeball.

"That was a good battle" was all I said to Luke.

I then left the stage not looking at the crowd who cheered for my victory. I needed to get to the seats fast, my stage fright was starting to show itself.

-Tournament Seats

I awkwardly managed to return back and collapsed in a heap of exhaustion.

'I didn't think pokemon battle's were so exhausting'.

I noticed a small room that looked like a mini pokecenter. My Absol needed healing so I went ahead and gave the nurse joy there my pokeball.

"Your pokemon has been fully healed" She said as she handed me the ball.

I let Absol out to check on it. It seemed completely refreshed so I returned it back to the ball.

I went back to where I sat before to see Matthias there.

"Hey that battle was amazing as it should be for someone of your caliber" He said.

"Thanks, though I feel I just got lucky" I said.

"Maybe you did but nonetheless I may have misjudged your abilities" A voice behind me said.

It was Walker.

"Seems like this time I won't have an easy victory against you after all. Try not to lose too soon" Walker said walking away with a slight grin.

"Guess walker's excited to face off against you too" Matthias said.

"Sadly you're going to lose to me first" he added.

"Sure" I said yawning.

"The preliminary matches are now over the next round will begin soon" The announcer announced.

(Next time:Avian fury)


	5. Chapter 5

Having been drained from the first battle and feeling thirsty I looked around for something to drink.I noticed a vending machine with a pink haired girl standing next to it. She had short hair with pigtails at the sides.

Seeing the vending machine I walked up to it then checked the options.

"Hmm, Lemonade seems good" I said to myself while searching my pockets for a finding it and taking out 350$(pokemon dollars) and putting in and taking out the drink. I gulped the drink down immediately thereby quenching my thirst.

The girl looked at me seemingly shocked as she closed her eyes and froze in place. I looked at her strange behaviour confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Im sorry" she said as she scurried away.

"Well that was strange" I said as I threw the emptycan in the bin.

I went off searching for Matthias maybe I could get some training done. I went over my Absol's moveset again.

'I'm not sure how this move works' I thought to myself. I needed to check the tournament rules book and since we had some free time since the next matches began. I decided to pay the tournament staff a visit.

Getting a rule book I walked away thanking them. I took a seat and flipped through the book seeing moves that were banned, pokemon that were banned etc. Having a moderate grasp on the situation I put the book away so I could use it later if I needed.

Seeing that I was alone I went off to find Matthias. Searching around I found him in a verbal argument with a red haired girl.  
She had long hair that was tied in a it unwise to intrude I tried to slip away but Matthias noticed me.

"Hey Glaze" Matthias called out to me.

I sighed as I walked out to him.

"So you're here what's going on Matthias?" I asked.

"Nothing really this girl here thinks that she can defeat you an elite. I just told her that there was no way that would be possible. No idea why she's so angry" He said with a confused face.

"I don't think, I know I will defeat you Glaze, your arrogance will only get you so far. You might have won your first battle but when it's my turn I'll show you" she said as she looked at me.

"Well then we'll just have to see" I said with confidence due to winning my first battle.

"Come on Liz let's go" She said to the pink haired girl by her side who nodded and followed her. She was the same girl I had seen before.

"Come on Glaze let's hurry back to our seats" Matthias said.

"Sure" I said with a slight grin. The rivalry, the trash talk, the unnecessary glaring, I was starting to enjoy.

Making it in time we waited as the announcer announced the first battle.

"The first battle is between Reanna" the announcer said as the red haired girl from before walked forward "and Matthias" he added as Matthias gave me a thumbs up as he left for the arena.

-Tournament Arena

"Get ready you two" the announcer said.

"Prism go" Matthias said a porygon materialising.

"Soar fly high" Reanna said as a Swellow materialised flying up into the air and diving down.

"Begin" the announcer said..


	6. Chapter 6

Avian fury Pt2

The swellow took to the skies as the battle began.

"I'd prefer to have been fighting Glaze first but you'll do. Soar keep your altitude and observe the porygon" Reanna said.

"That's a pain. Prism psybeam" Matthias said.

The porygon glowed as it sent out the cylindrical shaped psychic attack.

"Dodge Soar" she said as the swellow dodged "Now aerial ace" she said.

"Dodge prism...no wait-" Matthias cut himself off.

The porygon tried to dodge but it was hit by the aerial ace pushing it back further. It didn't seem comparatively worse for wear though. The swellow hovered close to the ground at the site of it's attack.

"It was stupid of me to make a mistake like that" he said.

"Prism psybeam now that it's closer" he commanded.

The porygon executed the attack sending it towards the swellow.

"Soar double team" she said.

The swellow split into several copies and the psybeam attack clashed with one of the clones letting the rest of the swellows move freely.

"Prism use agility then focus on finding the real one" Matthias said.

The porygon began to speed up as it dodged the attacks of the clones easily finding the real swellow.

"Air Slash Now" she retaliated.

The swellow sent forth a slash of wind at the porygon.

"Agility then dodge" he said.

The porygon sped up once more barely dodging the incoming air slash.

"Now psybeam go" he pointed at the swellow.

The attack hit true before the swellow could dodge.

"Soar retreat to the air" Reanna said observing Matthias's moves.

"I thought you were weak but I guess I was wrong, you do seem to be a competent battler" she said.

"Yes I am indeed and I'm going to be the one to win this battle" he replied.

"That's where your wrong" she said gaining her swellow's attention.

"Double team again" she said.

The swellow created copies of itself like it had done previously though all of them stayed out of range.

"Aerial Ace" she said pointing to the porygon.

The numerous swellow all sped up towards the porygon. Matthias seemed cornered.

"This is bad, prism psybeam now quick" he spoke quickly.

The porygon blasted it's psychic attack at all the incoming birds while keeping a look out for the real one. It managed to spot the real one but it was too late. The real swellow managed to hit the porygon with another aerial ace.

The porygon seemed decently injured now but was still able to battle.

"Now soar brave bird" Reanna said as swellow coated itself in a bluish hue.

Matthias saw the distance between them and he seemed to come up with a conclusion.

'There's no way prism would be able to dodge that' he thought.

"Prism psybeam full power at the swellow" he said.

The porygon concentrated intensly creating it's attack and lobbing it at it's opponent. The swellow was hit creating a storm of dust that seemed to block visibility.

"Guess it's over" Matthias said.

"Not quite" Reanna replied as Soar appeared out of the cloud with it's bluish hue still present.

"No way" Matthias said as his porygon was hit by the brave bird.

It was a direct hit, the porygon seemed barely conscious now.

"It's over now" Reanna said as her swellow landed.

The swellow looked exhausted but it was still standing.

"Prism are you fine" he said looking to his porygon.

The porygon responded weakly but matthias smiled.

"Now porygon recover" he said grinning.

The porygon covered itself with a green glow it's injuries slowly receeding as the move healed it. It was finally able to move again though it still seemed a bit injured.

"Now for the final move Psybeam" matthias said.

The porygon let loose a psybeam which instantly landed on the swellow pushing it back and rendering it unconscious.

"Soar is unable to battle, Matthias and Prism win" the announcer announced.

The crowd cheered as Matthias waved to them.

"You really almost had me there but nonetheless being an elite I couldn't lose" Matthias said to Reanna.

"An elite huh I'll defeat you next time" Reanna said.

-Tournament Seats

"Great it seems like the attention is being taken off of me" I said nodding to myself.

"Yea, previously you did seem to be getting a lot of negative attention" A male voice spoke.

I turned to see the boy with glasses from before.

'Oh yeah ofcourse it would be him' I thought.

"Yea I'm feeling enthusiastic about my next battle" I said stretching my arms.

I looked to see Matthias arriving back with a not so happy Reanna. I of course walked up to them.

"Great battle Matthias, you too Reanna I almost thought you had won after that brave bird" I said honestly.

"It was a tough battle but I knew I would win thanks to my prism" Matthias said.

"Sure Matthias but I'll be the one to beat you next time"Reanna said as she walked to me.

"That includes you too Glaze our last battle might have ended with your win but it won't be the same next time" she said as she left.

'So my past self was a jerk and a decent battler, well whatever' I thought as I waited for the next matchups to finish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Types and Weaknesses**

Seeing the battle's that took place before was definetly a humbling experience. The strategies, the moves, all were way different compared to how I imagined it would be.

I had definetly gotten lucky with my first battle as my opponent didn't seem to be very well versed in battling. But I did have a leg up my creativity and knowledge on which pokemon were among the best stat wise. I wasn't sure whether they would directly coincide with this world's stats but what I saw so far hasn't disproven my theory.

"Glaze proceed to the stage" I heard my name being called out.

"Guess it's time" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

I stood up and proceeded towards the tournament arena.

-Tournament Arena

"Have I done something to make you afraid of me?" I said to my pink haired opponent.

"Nothing..." liz said softly.

"Well then forget what happened in the past, I'm someone else now" I said taking my ball out.

"Huh" she said surprised.

"Absol get ready" I said throwing my ball.

The absol appeared and waited calmly for the opponent's move.

"Luna..go" She said nervously.

A Kirlia popped out from the ball. It had a humanoid appearance that resembled a child in a dress.

'A fairy type huh' I remembered seeing mentions of fairy types in the tournament guide book and I remembered the ralt's line being changed to fairies.

"Begin" The announcer said.

"Luna psybeam" she said.

The kirlia shot a cylindrical beam of psychic energy at the Absol.

'Sigh' I sighed.

"How nervous are you really? Well I can't let a opportunity like this go by" I said to myself.

"Absol take the hit and follow it up with a pursuit" I added.

The psychic energy hit the absol but failed to damage it. The absol then covered itself in darkness and proceeded to hit the Kirlia pushing it back. The kirlia seemed to take minimal damage though.

"Luna..." she said.

"Liz just focus on the battle don't worry about anything else" Reanna's voice sounded from the seats.

"Yes...Understood Reanna" she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. After a few seconds she opened her eyes.

"Luna draining kiss"

The Kirlia lunged for the absol with it's move.

"Absol double team" I said.

The absol split into clones that took the damage. The kirlia kept destroying clones with it's move.

'Too bad all my moves are physical, I might have to play my ace' I thought looking at the miniscule amount of clones that remained.

"Luna now disarming voice" she said.

'Oh no' I thought. Another move that never missed wish I had a better moveset.

The kirlia let out a sound wave that eliminated most of the present clones eventually hitting Absol.

'Damn there's nothing I can do, guess I have to use it' I thought as I prepared myself.

"Absol use perish song" I said.

-Tournament seats

"Perish song a move that makes any pokemon that hears it to instantly faint after a certain number of turns, so this was what you were hiding" The guy with glasses said.

'A double edged sword for sure, he would need to last long enough to get a win' Walker thought.

'He won't be able to last long enough anyway since he's outranged by a super effective move. Liz has this match' Reanna thought.

The absol played a melody that that sounded like the last rites before a funeral. When the move finished both pokemon seemed to be visibly effected by it.

"Guess I'll have to go all out" I said wiping the sweat off my brow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Types and weaknesses Part2**

The battle seemed bleak. I wasn't going to lose here was I?

"Absol quick attack" I said.

My Absol rushed into the Kirlia pushing the kirlia back.

"Luna draining kiss" Liz said.

Her kirlia came in close contact with a pinkish glow keen on delivering the hit.

"Double team Absol" I said quickly.

Absol split into several copies thereby avoiding the hit.

"Luna disarming voice" she said.

The Kirlia sent out a light pink towards the Absol's.

"Absol Quick attack again hit the Kirlia now" I said in a hurry.

My absol rushed at the kirlia tackling it to the ground. The sound wave of the disarming voice dissipated.

'So moves that always hit do seem to get cancelled out if the user gets attacked' I thought. I needed to be careful though.

"Luna move back and go for disarming voice again" she said.

The kirlia hopped a few feet away and prepared for another disarming voice.

"Absol quick attack again" I said.

My Absol sped up eager to deliver another hit.

"Luna draining kiss now" she said.

The Kirlia prepared it's move waiting to strike at the incoming Absol.

"Absol dodge it" I said.

My Absol managed to leap away but was hit by the incoming Disarming voice.

"Absol can you go on" I said taking a look at it.

It seemed to have taken considerable damage from that last attack but didn't seem ready to give up just yet.

"What should i do?" I muttered to myself fists clenched. The advantage of range was just too much too overcome.

-Tournament Seats

"It would be best for him to forfeit right now, even with perish song up there's no way the absol will last long enough to get a win" The guy with glasses said.

"Yeah" Walker said looking at the match where Absol and Kirlia were exchanging hits with Absol taking the majority of the damage. It was definitely a bad match up for Glaze.

Seeing Glaze look so defeated made Reanna almost feel sorry for him. But she shook those feelings away and just focused on the match.

-Tournament Arena

Absol seemed done for at this point. Both Absol and Kirlia had taken quite a bit of damage at this point but Absol had received comparitively more damage due to the super effective nature of the kirlia's attacks.

"Luna disarming voice now" liz said as her kirlia let loose a wave of light pink sound waves.

I stared at the attack unsure what to do. As it approached closer my Absol started to glow black. The world around us turned grey with my Absol and I being the only things with color. My absol felt my emotions and I felt his.

I blinked and the colors returned. But the dark aura remained around Absol as he lunged through the disarming voice dealing a powerful pursuit at the Kirlia who was caught unaware.

As the dust cleared the Kirlia was still conscious but in bad shape. It seemed to have run out of disarming voice uses since it came to attack with a draining kiss. My absol went for a double team since his other attacking moves were exhausted. Before the move could be executed a mellow melody emanated causing both Absol and Kirlia to faint.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. According to the tournament rules if a perish song is used and is successful then the user is declared the victor. So the victor is Glaze and Absol" the announcer said.

"I can't believe I won that, good work Absol" I said amidst the cheering.

"That was a great battle Liz hope we can do this again sometime" I said to Liz.

She looked surprised but nodded.

-Tournament Seats

I approached my seat and sat down taking a rest from the intense battle I had just had. I still couldn't believe I won and what was that strange feeling I felt.

"That last pursuit your Absol used was certainly strange" The guy with glasses said.

"Yeah I have no idea how that happened" I said being clueless.

"I remember something about the bonds between pokemon it seems you and your absol's bond strengthened the move, though it could be anything else since people believe it to be rumours" He said as he turned away.


	9. Chapter 9

After my Absol was fully healed I went back to my seat. The battles seemed to have been concluded as the arena was now being observed by the staff .I couldn't find the individual with glasses who I was speaking to nor any of the others I knew. I took my seat waiting for the announcer to speak.

"Finally all the battles are over and now its time for the semi finals" The announcer announces."The two match ups are Glaze vs Vis and Matthias vs Walker".

Images of the four of us were displayed on a large monitor. Looking at Vis's face I was surprised seeing that the person I was speaking to was actually surprised but thinking it over it seemed to make sense.

A small intermission of sorts was announced for us to get our teams ready. I had to get some information on my opponent before the match began so I was on the hunt for Matthias or Walker.

I finally found the duo near the Tournament Exit.

"Hey Walker you ready to Lose since there's no way me and Prism would lose" Matthias said.

"Sure" Walker replied walking faster away from Matthias.

"Hey why are you in such a hurry?" Matthias said as he tried to match Walkers pace.

I increased my pace and caught up to them.

"Hey what's going on? I thought you guys would be at the arena" I said.

"I just had something to do"-he points at Matthias-"then he came along to disturb me. Take your friend with you and tell him to keep his mouth shut until we reach the arena" Walker said as we all started walking again.

"Hey.." Matthias muttered.

"Forget about that I needed some information" I said keeping pace with Walker.

"Information on what?" Walker questioned.

"Vis, have you seen any of his battles?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. I don't think I've watched any battles except your's and Reanna's, but from what I heard he's tough" Walker said slowing down his pace.

"What about you Matthias any leads?" I asked looking over to him.

"I've only seen him battle once and in that fight I remember him finishing the fight in under a minute. I can't remember the pokemon he used but it was incredibly fast so you'll probably need to watch out for that" Matthias said.

"A fast pokemon huh? There are too many to narrow it down. Anyway I guess that's better than nothing" I said.

"Well whatever pokemon he used beat him and make it to the finals, I'll be sure to do so" He said walking towards the arena.

Me and Matthias stopped.

"This will definitely be tough" I said.

"Yeah, I can't deny it, to be honest I never expected to make it this far" Matthias said as he smiled.

"It's strange to hear you being honest" I said snarkily. I could see how we were friends.

"Forget it" Matthias said "By the way have you though about your pokemon journey? Since this is our last day of the academy. A week later we'll be heading off to travel Hoenn"

"Not really" I said 'I haven't taken the time to think about this situation at all given all the rush, but what do I do after the tournament's over. Should I search for a way back home or should I just adapt to my life here'

I couldn't really think of anything else to say so I started walking towards the arena after saying a "Good Luck" to him.

"There's been a change in the battle's everyone" the announcer said as I just arrived at the arena "We asked the audience whether they were bored with the one on one battles and most of them replied with a yes. So we decided to change it up with a unique format the double battles"

" Vis and Walker are going to form one team while Glaze and Matthias will form the other. So lets get ready for the semi-finals with a double battle" he added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Facing the current**

As the crowd was riled up for the upcoming battles, Matthias and I decided to discuss strategy in the small break we had been given. Walker alone was definetly a tough opponent seeing his sheer confidence reaffirmed the fact. Vis on the other hand was a whole unknown equation he seemed to be analytic and well informed about pokemon battles.

"..So you'll be on offense while I'll be on defense?" Matthias asked.

"Yeah absol's a good attacker so he'll need to get up close"-turning from my absol to matthias's porygon-"your porygon should be able to intercept and tank quite a few hits from what i've seen, plus with recover you can heal and passively deal damage with psybeam" I said.

"Anyway that's the best i've got, any suggestions?" I asked turning to him.

He placed his hand on his chin seemingly mulling over my words.

"Not really your plan seems sound, too bad prism will miss most of the action" He said.

"Guess it's settled then" I say as I look over to the audience.

I wanted to get some info from them about our opponents pokemon but it proved too late for that.

As our discussion was complete a tournament staff member lead us towards the stage.

"Oh it seems our first team has arrived" The announcer spoke following which we became the center of attention.

Matthias grinned and waved as he spoke of the numerous ways he would decimate our opposition. I on the other hand was nervous. My arms felt stiff followed by a chilly feeling as sweat rolled down my back. Every second that passed I felt that the battle I was taking part in was unwinnable.

I hated the fact that there were so many unknowns. But even worse the fear that I desperately tried to hide. The reassurance I gave myself didn't seem to work. This was just a ordinary battle. I just had to get it over with.

As we reached the stage the announcer approached us.

"So our first team consisting of glaze and matthias how are you feeling right now with the semi-final about to go underway?" the announcer asked.

"We're ready to finish this off already and head for the finals" Matthias boasted.

'Wish I could be that optimistic about this'I thought as I gulped.

"It will definitely be a tough match I don't think our opponents are going to be pushovers" I said seriously.

At that moment the crowd shifted to our opponents who were making thier way onto the stage.

"It seems our second team of semi-finalists have arrived" he walked up to them.

"As I asked the team before how are your feelings right now in regards to the semi-finals about to take place" he added.

"We're ready.." Walker said as he folded his arms.

"I can't wait to get this battle underway" Vis said with a calm expression that had a hint of a smirk.

"Guess it's time for us to begin" the announcer said as he went back to his seat.

All of us took out our pokeball ready to begin.

"Combusken go" Walker spoke as he threw his ball.

A flaming bipedal chicken appeared(combusken).

"Prism get to it" Matthias said throwing his ball.

His porygon appeared, vigilant.

"Edge let loose" Vis said letting his ball loose.

A green mantis with scythes let out a guttural screech(scyther).

"Absol get ready" I said throwing my ball.

My absol came out glaring at the scyther.

The two of our pokemon had a stare off with the two of our opponents pokemon.

'Damn it, two super effective pokemon' I thought looking over our opposition.

"It's time to begin the semifinals in 3 2 1...START" The announcer shouted as our pokemon leaped into the fray.

'We should focus on taking one of them out first instead of dividing our attacks' I thought.

"Combusken flame charge at the porygon" Walker said.

Combusken enveloped itself in a cloak of flame aiming to ram at the porygon.

"Absol counterattack with pursuit now" I said quickly.

Absol appeared surrounding itself in darkness about to hit the combusken.

"Edge wing attack" Vis said.

The wing attack and pursuit clashed pushing all 4 pokemon away and dealing a bit of damage.

'Why didn't he use a bug type move? Does he not have one or is he saving it for later'I thought while contemplating my next move.

"We should probably focus on taking one of them out first, my opinion the combusken" I told Matthias in a low voice.

"Sure, Prism agility" Matthias said taking initiative.

"And follow it up with a psybeam at the combusken" Matthias added.

The porygon shot a cylindrical psychic beam towards the combusken.

"Edge night slash at the porygon" Vis said.

Scythers clawed turned dark as he aimed to attack.

"Absol intercept the scyther with quick attack" I said.

Absol rushed into the scyther pushing it back and letting porygon's attack go through.

"Combusken dodge with quick attack" Walker ordered.

Combusken managed to dodge the bulk of it but a small part of the beam managed to graze it.

"Get your head back in the match Walker you won't be able to win this alone" Vis said his expression turning dark.

Walker's face turned enraged before immediately subsiding.

"Fine we'll do it your way" Walker said almost calm.

"Combusken double kick at the porygon" Walker said.

The combusken rushed at the porygon.

"That again, Absol pursuit the combusken" I said.

"Combusken change your target to the absol"Walker countered.

'Wait what?'

The combusken switched from the porygon to the absol with a kick ready.

"Absol dodge with quick attack-""Edge slash" I said before I was interrupted by Vis.

Absol managed to dodge the double kick but the slash managed to barely hit dealing Absol a decent amount of damage.

"Prism psybeam at the scyther" Matthias said.

The psybeam immediately hit the scyther and the combusken was too far to intercept it.

Our pokemon quickly moved closer to us while our opponents pokemon moved towards our opponents. We stared at our opponents with excitement and all the other emotions that were coursing through our veins as they did similarly to us. My nervousness vanished as if it was just an illusion. Right now I only hungered for victory.

It seems our plan needed to work, it was time for the next move.


	11. Chapter 11

Relying on a gamble

All our pokemon seemed slightly exhausted. Especially walker's combusken and my absol. This was getting tedious.

"Matthias I'll need a distraction so that I can get a perish song in" I whispered to him.

"Sure It seems like that would be the best move to use about now" Matthias said.

He looked over at our opponents.

"Ready" He said.

"Not really but lets do this" I said.

"Porygon go on the offensive use psybeam on combusken" Matthias said.

The psychic attack came towards combusken.

"Dodge combusken and retort with double kick" Walker said.

The combusken managed to dodge the psychic move and began to move in close proximity to porygon. The scyther was quite a distance away it wouldn't be able to react fast enough to Absol.

"Absol use perish song" I said.

The deadly tune played once more as all 4 pokemon looked uncomfortable as they started shuddering then eventually stopped.

"Fantastic I was waiting for when you would pull out that move I'm starting to really enjoy this match now" Vis said.

"What are you talking about we're at a disadvantage now we need to hurry combusken double ki-""Now pursuit" I said as combusken's attention was entirely on porygon.

Combusken's attack managed to connect half way until the pursuit struck. Vis's scyther was too far too assist and combusken was on it's last legs now. It panted for a while before finally managing to collapse.

"That pursuit your Absol used seemed to have scored a critical hit" Vis said.

"Damn it! Combusken return" walker said as a beam shot out from his pokeball returning combusken.

"Finally we have the advantage Prism recover" Matthias said.

The damage inflicted by combusken slowly started to disappear. After the move was done porygon seemed to be revitalized and ready to finish the battle.

But why did I have this sense of dread that we were completely out of our league. Vis hadn't made a single move since the perish song. To the crowd it might have looked as if he might have been ready to surrender but I knew better.

"Edge agility then wing attack the porygon" Vis said.

Scyther covered it's scythes in a white light and dashed for porygon in an instant.

"That could have easily stopped my perish song but you chose not to why?" I said

"Take a guess" Vis replied.

"Absol quick attack" I said as my Absol dashed at scyther sending both our pokemon back with the recoil.

"Prism psybeam" Matthias said.

Porygon continuously shot psybeam after psybeam making scyther have to back off while using night slash to slash at any of the attacks that came too close.

"This isn't even a challenge for you is it" I said finally.

"Well you aren't wrong I could easily win this match if I wanted too but where's the excitement there. I hate one sided matchups where the matches are predictable and boring. With trainers just using moves to attack no strategy no innovation" Vis said.

But this time it's different" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Edge get ready Night Slash the porygon" he said.

"That isn't going to work quick attack" I said.

"Edge change targets to absol with slash" he said as scythers changed from black to white.

"That won't work again absol switch to double team" I said.

"Forget on searching for the absol head for the porygon with night slash" he said.

"Go for a pursuit absol" I said as all the countless absol copies headed for scyther.

"Agility again and dodge" Vis said.

"And now slash" he said going through all the copies in the blink of an eye and managing to slash the correct absol.

"And again and again and again" he repeated.

"Absol quick attack and escape from there" I said but absol couldn't get enough time to quick attack.

"Prism agility and psybeam" Matthias said coming to absol's rescue.

The beam managed to hit scyther who was caught in the frenzy.

"Good shot" Vis said as the scyther easily tanked the hit.

"Absol are you ok?" I asked.

"Ab Ab" Absol replied with a weak cry.

I was sure another hit would cause it to faint.

"It's all up to you Matthias use agility to get to your fastest while Absol keeps that scyther at bay" I said.

"Are you sure about this?" he said looking serious for once.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure a single clean hit would take down Absol" I said.

"Fine lets do it. Prism agility" matthias said.

"Absol quick attack" I said.

"You still think you have a chance Scyther agility then wing attack" The scyther appeared in a burst of speed.

"Prism psybeam" Matthias said.

The psybeam once again hit on didn't seem phased though.

"Absol give it all you've got pursuit" I said as absol cloaked itself in darkness and dashed for scyther who had been knocked back.

The attack managed to hit.

"Edge slash" Vis said.

The scyther slashed at absol causing it to immediately faint.

'Atleast I managed to cause some damage. It's all up to you now Matthias'


	12. Chapter 12

Full speed ahead

With me and Walker being out of the match the battle continued between Matthias and Vis. Porygon seemed to have a agility up on scyther but it was equal since scyther had an impressive speed stat.

"Prism recover" Matthias shouted after scyther managed to land a slash.

Porygon immediately stopped healed and rejoined the fight firing psybeams.

"This is getting tedious let's go all out shall we Edge agility!" Vis said.

"Prism agility!" Matthias ordered.

"Edge agility again" Vis said.

"Prism agili-""Stop you've already maxed out your agility uses" Walker interrupted him.

'Till now he did use it about 4 times, Walker's right'

"Helping your opponent now Walker?" Vis asked.

"Well is there a problem?" he questioned back.

"No. No there isn't Edge wing attack" Vis said.

The speed boosted scyther immediately cloaked itself in a white light and dashed forward.

"Porygon dodge" Matthias said.

Porygon barely managed to dodge scyther's incoming attack.

"What's this the pokemon are moving so fast our eyes are unable to keep up" The announcer said.

The scyther and the porygon turned into green and pink blurs respectively weaving through the arena.

"Psybeam"

"Dodge. Wing attack"

"Recover. Psybeam again"

"Slash"

The two of them kept exchanging attacks but scyther seemed to have the upper hand due to it's sheer speed. Porygon was keeping up thanks to recover. But it wasn't able to adapt fast enough which gave it a disadvantage.

"It's over why don't you just give up" Vis said after scyther managed to land a slash.

"Not yet Recover" Matthias as porygon managed to heal up to full.

"Fine *sigh* Scyther finish it with night slash" Vis said as scyther came forward to deliver the final blow.

"Prism use Trick room" Matthias said as a strange aura surrounded the room.

"Interesting" Vis said as prism easily managedto dodge scythers attack.

"Prism psybeam" Matthias said.

The psybeam hit scyther dead on causing it's movements to get sloppy.

'Confusion?'

"Take the initiative prism psybeam once more" The attack once again hit.

"And once more" he continued.

"Edge dodge" Vis said.

The scyther somehow managed to dodge the attack as it tripped and fell down.

"Go prism psybeam again" Matthias said.

"Dodge again" Vis said.

Scyther somehow miraculously was able to dodge again.

"How is he getting so lucky?" I said.

Taking a look at him he didn't seem even a tiny bit nervous even though he was at a disadvantage here.

'Something's wrong'

"Matthias hurry up" I said.

"I know I'm trying but this scyther keeps dodging my attacks. Psybeam" matthias said.

But nothing happened.

"Seems like psybeam's pp is exhausted you can quit acting now Edge" Vis said.

Immediately after the scyther straightened up and readied a wing attack.

"It was all a ruse" matthias said panicking.

"Yes and now you are unable to do anything except defend. Go scyther wing attack" Vis said.

"Dodge prism" matthias said.

"How long are you going to dodge don't you see it's all over" vis said.

"No it isn't perish song is still active. He just needs to stall long enough to win" I said.

"That's right Prism just continue to dodge" Matthias said.

"Let's see what ends first trick room or perish song" Vis said smirking.

The scyther kept on after porygon who was barely dodging the scythers strikes. The scyther had managed to adapt while porygon seemed to have grown tired from all the fighting. It's stamina was barely holding on.

"Edge use slash" Vis said.

Scyther once again lunged for porygon who almost managed to dodge but suddenly scyther got a speed boost and managed to porygon was forced into the dirt.

As the dust managed to clear porygon appeared with black circles on it's eyes.

"Both Absol and Porygon are unable to battle the winners are Vis and Walker. The finals will begin in a bit preceeded by the losers bracket for third place. Good luck" The announcer said.

With that the match was done with and now all that remained were the last two matches.

"So we lost" Matthias said.

He looked frustated to me but he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, the matchup in itself was not in our favour it's a miracle we lasted so long" I said.

We were sitting in the benches of our waiting room before our match began. The losers bracket to decide 3rd place.

"Lets give this match all we got" I said trying to rile him up.

"Sure, may the best man win and by that I mean me" Matthias said as he stepped out into the arena.

"It's the last battle let's get this over with" I said to no one in particular as I followed after him.

"Lets begin the match for third place between Glaze and Matthias" The announcer said.

"Absol begin with double team" I said.

Absol created a number of clones that surrounded porygon.

"Prism use psybeam" Matthias said.

But it did nothing.

"Matthias...did you not use the tm they had given you?" I asked remembering the fact that the announcer had given matthias a tm.

"...I forgot" He said blankly.

I sighed.

"Absol use perish song and then just do whatever you want" I said.

Absol played the melody we had all come to know and love and just went in with the attacks.

"Uh prism dodge" matthias said.

Porygon barely managed to dodge a quick attack thanks to the agility it had used prior to this. But it was hit in the back by a pusuit. The rest of the match consisted of porygon trying to run away with absol chasing after it. Basically a game of tag with pokemon.

And so it finally ended. After a frustating battle where the crowd kept booing us my absol managed to land a pursuit on porygon making it faint and ending the match.

"I can't believe how much time that took, the crowd sure was enthusiastic" I joked.

"Yeah I'm glad I was able to get out of there. Though it was quite annoying to not do anything except run" he replied.

"When you say that my victory doesn't feel deserved you know" I said.

"Don't mind me i'm just venting you probably would have won even if I would have a move that had done damage" he said.

"I think you think too highly of me. Lets get to the arena the finals are about to begin" I said as I began walking.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Matthias asked matching my pace.

"Walker seems to have the type advantage.. no scratch that they are pretty equal in type matchup" I said.

We took a seat waiting for the next match to begin.

"Walker's definitely going to win here" A voice behind me who revealed herself to be Reanna said.

"That sounds like overconfidence to me since Vis is definitely a tough opponent. Also weren't you with someone else with you before?" I said.

"Yeah. Liz wanted to spend time with her parents they're seated in the front" Reanna said.

"Instead of sitting there alone in the back you might as well join us there's a sit next to Glaze here" Matthias said offhandedly.

"Maybe I will join you but not because you asked me too" she said.

"I have a name you know" Matthias said.

"I know" she said as she sat beside me.

I was in the middle with Matthias and Reanna at my sides. While Matthias passed snide comments which Reanna retorted to and I tried and failed to pacify them.

'Please let the match start'

My poor eardrums couldn't take any more of this incessant arguing.


	13. Chapter 13

Flames and Wings

The crowd cheered as Walker and Vis walked up to the stage. Seeing them on stage Matthias and Reanna stopped talking and shifted their attention.

The final match of the tournament that I found myself to strangely be part of with people who seem to recognize me. Or at least a doppelganger of myself.

I looked around at the numerous faces in the crowd. Old and young both excited to see the conclusion. But why was I here what was my purpose?

"Glaze you seem preoccupied with something your face looks pale" Matthias said.

"It's probably just exhaustion I'd say from all the battles we've had" I replied.

"Well I'll be sure to hold back next time so you don't get too burned out" Matthias said.

"Heh sure" I said.

My battle with Matthias was probably the easiest one i'd had all day.

"Finally it's time for the finals between Walker and Vis" The announcer said.

"A one on one battle to finish it all. The last battle of the day. Are you all ready?" he continued.

The crowd cheered in response to him including the three of us.

"Walker don't you dare lose" Matthias said.

"Show them your skill Walker" Reanna said.

'Walker or Vis who do I cheer for' I thought for a moment before deciding.

"Give us a battle to cheer for" I said joining in with the others.

Our strangely un-orderly voices seemed to be orderly when they were meshed together. We all wanted a good fight and the smirks on the competitors faces proved that they reciprocated the same feeling.

"Go combusken""Go Edge" Walker said tossing his ball as Vis dis the same with his.

The combusken and scyther appeared on their respective sides. The combusken seemed agitated like it had something to prove while the scyther seemed uncaring.

Walker similarly seemed on Edge. I'm assuming this tournament means a lot to him or perhaps there was another reason.

"Combusken flame charge" Walker said initiating the first move.

Combusken surrounded itself in embers and rushed towards scyther.

"Edge dodge and go for a night slash" Vis said.

Scyther easily dodged the attack and attacked with its now darkened scythe at combuskens midsection.

"Combusken attack with quick attack" Walker countered.

Combusken evaded the night slash thanks to the speed boost from flame charge and managed to land the hit throwing of scyther's balance and pushing it away.

"See I told you Walker was a skilled trainer" Reanna said.

"Yeah he does seem to be doing better than when he fought us" Matthias said.

"Well yeah single battles and double battles are way more complicated than just the number of pokemon. Walker probably never had a double battle and he also seemed to have a obvious dislike for his partner" I said.

'So this is it'

I turned my attention back to the match.

"Edge wing attack""Combusken flame charge" the two of them yelled out as their pokemon followed the attacks.

They seemed to go for direct confontrations instead of using strategy at least that's what it seemed like.

After a couple of attacks scyther and combusken both seemed to have landed a decent amount of hits.

"Combusken create some distance" Walker said.

Combusken followed Walkers orders and moved away from scyther.

"Are you done already? Doesn't matter scyther agility" Vis said.

Scyther moved around until suddenly it became a lot faster.

"Combusken bulk up" Walker said.

Combusken puffed its body until it seemed to get more buff.

"Wing attack""Flame charge" the two said as Flames and Wings clashed.

Both pokemon were thrown back due to the force of the collision.

"Combusken" Walker said seeing it look hurt.

Combusken was clutching it's knee as it stood up

"Guess this is it Walker. Edge wing attack finish it" Vis said.

Scyther rushed for the combusken keen on taking this chance.

But suddenly combusken straightened up.

"Wait what just happened?" Matthias asked confused.

"He did the same thing Vis did before he made combusken fake being injured" I said.

"Your combusken might still be able to battle but this wing attack will surely end things" vis said.

"No this is over Combusken flame charge" Walker said.

Combusken covered itself in flames once more but this time they were dark red and were a lot more than before.

"Damn it I forgot about blaze. Edge hurry" Vis said.

But it was too late the flame covered combusken already manged to close the distance but at the last second scyther managed to use its wings to dodge and swiftly deliver the wing attack.

Combusken was launched into the air from the force as it swiftly tumbled down immediately fainting.

"Combusken is unable to battle. Vis and Scyther are the winners" The annnouncer announced.

"He lost" Matthias said disappointed.

"So Vis how do you feel about winning the tournament?" The announcer asked Vis as he handed him a mic.

"It was definitely a tough match but edge has never let me down before and I had no qualms that he would lose" Vis answered

"Well now then will Glaze please come to the stage it's time for us to present the awards" The announcer said.

"I'll be back" I said.

"Sure go get it" Matthias said.

I took a slightly fast paced jog as I headed to the waiting room and then entered the arena through the door there.

Reaching the arena I then walked up to Vis and Walker who were at the center along with the announcer.

"Now may the headmaster please come on to stage to give these three their medals" The announcer said.

A slightly older individual in a suit came forth. He seemed to be walking slowly perhaps due to his age. After a few minutes he finally reached us.

"For securing third place Glaze receives a bronze medal" The announcer said.

The audience clapped as I lower my head and received the medal around my neck.

"You battled well and I see that you have potential keep practicing to better yourself" The headmaster said.

"The next medal for securing second place Walker receives the silver medal" The announcer says.

The applause begins once more as the headmaster commemorates Walker with his medal.

"You battled fiercely and I can tell that your pokemon were strong but you were also reckless so be sure to work on that" the headmaster said.

"And finally, for winning the tournament Vis receives a gold medal and a trophy" The announcer said.

Applause rained down once more as Vis received his medal and trophy.

"Your technique was marvelous to watch I could tell that you have a strong bond with your pokemon. Both you and scyther did a great job" the headmaster said.

"It isn't over yet these three winners also get the chance to challenge the gym leader of our very own city isn't that great" The announcer said.

The crowd started cheering once more.

Once the crowd calmed down the announcer spoke once more.

"That's all we've got for this year be sure to give the graduating class your good wishes as they prepare to begin their pokemon journey" The announcer said.

With that the tournament concluded.

I tried to talk to Walker but he seemed too agitated due to his loss and Vis disappeared as soon as the tournament was I went back to the only other people I knew.

"A chance to challenge the gym leader that's pretty good for getting third place. Its apparently priority based though so you'll have to go last" Matthias said.

"What's so good about that? Can't I just walk in and challenge the gym" I asked.

'Gyms should I even challenge them'

"Don't you realize how good of an opportunity this is. The gym here at Rustbro gets a large amount of challengers so the gym leader had to make an appointment based system and there's a huge waiting list which you're getting the chance to skip..." Reanna said lecturing me.

"Fine I get it anything else I should know?" I said irritatingly.

"Yes to participate in a gym battle at the first gym you need at least two pokemon so you'll probably need to get one over the week since the gym battle is a week from today-""Reanna we should get going" Reanna was interrupted by Liz.

"Well you can check with the tournament staff about what needs to be done I'll be leaving now but the next time we meet I won't be the one losing" she said as she went away.

I took a seat and leaned back as Matthias did the same on his seat.

"She never stops talking does she?" Matthias said.

"I don't know maybe she does" I replied.

"So the tournaments over now what?" Matthias asked.

"I'm probably going to need another pokemon so I guess I'll head for Petalburg Woods or someplace similar" I said.

"That sounds fun I might as well join you since I'm sure you'll need my help" he replied.

"Sounds cool" I said.

"Well just give me a call on my Pokenav and we'll set a time to do this" he said.

I nodded.

The next second my pocket started buzzing. So I reached in and grabbed my Pokenav and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"


	14. Chapter 14

Getting involved in trouble

"Hello" I said the pokenav on my ear.

"Glaze our dragonite is waiting at the school entrance. When you're ready head back home we need to have a discussion on what will come next" my father's voice said.

"Okay I understand I'll head back soon" I said ending the call.

"Your father?" Matthias asked.

"Yeah, I'll need to head back now" I replied.

"Sure probably need to get my pokemon trained up before we head out again though" Matthias said.

"Until next time" He said as he stood up and walked away.

I sat for a while until the tension surrounding me seemed to vanish.

'What would be next'

I thought about it as I walked towards the entrance.

Travelling, catching pokemon, gym challenges, contests what should I be doing right now. What SHOULD somebody in my position be doing right now.

I got up on the dragonite waiting for me and stared upwards as it's wings pushed us into the sky.

A beautiful sunset was present, something, I've rarely had the pleasure of witnessing. I thought they were menial, uninteresting and a waste of time and I viewed people who viewed them to be boring. But it seems I was wrong, the sunset here felt reliable something that would always be present.

Maybe I am being too emotional. Maybe this is an ideal I had wished for. A paradise away from the reality of my life back at earth.

'A wish'

Maybe someone or something heard my wish and plopped me here and if they did then maybe I am in no danger.

My worries may be exaggerated but I need a goal something to strive forward towards something that will give a direction to look towards and this discussion might be the very thing I need.

The dragonite swooped down as we began to approach the mansion.

The surrounding were becoming familiar even though I had seen it only twice. Guess I have a good memory.

The dragonite touched the ground and stopped at which I jumped off of it onto the ground.

It then began to ascend and flew away to the stables.

The area surrounding the mansion was lit up. Behind me stood a tall metal gate while to my left and right were the gardens from where I could see a few pichu poke their heads out.

Not willing to be distracted anymore I began walking towards the mansions front door.

As I reached it suddenly swung open with a familiar person walking forward.

"Klein" I said in acknowledgement.

"Sir Glaze your father has ordered me to lead you to his study" Klein said.

"Sure lead the way" I said following him.

"So how was the tournament? There must have been quite a bit of tough competitors?" Klein asked.

"Yeah there were it was surely anything but easy" I said not quite being honest.

"I would assume so. Also don't worry about how your performance was at the tournament I know your father loves you dearly he wouldn't get upset because you lost" Klein said with a slight smile.

Maybe I misjudged Klein. He seemed to care quite a lot about 'Glaze' so I shouldn't be condescending towards him.

"Actually-""We're here" Klein interrupted me before I could confess that I had come third in the tournament.

We stood before a door made of mahogany or rosewood it seemed. One of those antique types that are kept for thier olden charm.

My father opened the door and gestured me to come in.

I did as he told and entered the study.

Inside I looked around. Various books were present behind sliding glass cabinets, evolution stones and portraits of mythological pokemon. And a desk in the middle with two chairs. One behind the desk and the other across it.

'Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Jirachi'

The area seemed to hold quite a bit of knowledge that I could use.

"Take a seat son" he said to me.

I took a seat waiting for what eventual discussion we were going to have. I was ready.

He took a seat opposite me behind that desk of his and let himself relax.

"So how did the tournament go?" He asked me.

"I managed to come third even though the competition was pretty hectic" I said.

"Third? Really? To be honest I didn't think you'd make it past the first round since you've hardly trained for it" He said.

Am I something special or was it just my exposure to pokemon games that helped me.

"I have to say it is certainly impressive to be able to get such a result without training. But on to the real topic your pokemon journey. You might have improved in battling but are you self sufficient enough to survive. Would you be able to sleep out in the cold forests with wurmple slithering around or survive without warm water for a bath or be able to cook your own food. Not to mention sightings of criminals around" He ended.

He's raised a lot of valid points the city life I had lived had never prepared my body against the elements. But what would I achieve by doing nothing.

"What happens if I don't go?" I asked.

"Then you'll be learning all these essential skills and when you're done you'll get your chance to begin your journey" he answered.

Is that what I want. Should I postpone my journey I'd be relatively safe here right?

The images of the battles I had flooded my mind.

No. I'm not gonna sit back here and waste time. I'm going to find a way.

"I can't promise that I can do justice to all of your concerns but what I can promise is that I'll take care of myself out there. I'll be smart about things and won't put myself in danger unless it's absolutely necessary. That's all." I said finally.

My father sat still perhaps contemplating what I just said.

His expression was hard to read but if what Klein said was true then this would have been the right answer.

"Fine" he broke his silence.

"Your determination has moved me Glaze you can begin your pokemon journey but how about a challenge" he said.

"What kind of challenge?" I asked.

"If you manage to acquire the stone badge I'll have to accept the fact that you and your pokemon have a strong enough bond to succeed in your journey. I'll even thrown in a reward so how about it?" he asked.

"Sure I accept" I said.

"Then that's all I'm glad we could sort things go have your dinner and head to bed then. If you break your promise you'll be stuck here for another 2 years so hurry on" he said as he took a book and started reading it.

'I should probably leave now, I'll need to come back here someday to get some information'

So I left the room had my dinner and went to sleep waiting for when tomorrow arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Heading out

The days after the discussion with my father I put real effort into integrating myself into the pokemon world. I didn't care how I got here or when I would get back to my world. All I cared about was the present.

So I spent time trying to understand the culture and laws of the world.

From what I had read most of things mirrored what my memory held, like pokemon being treated as pets and the 8 gym battles but many things were different one of the many was the battle system which mirrored the anime more than the games. Switching out was limited along with other limitations on held items etc.

6 was the maximum number of pokemon one was able to carry but certain people are able to circumvent them mostly people involved with the Pokemon league.

And that's how I spent my week.

Today was the day I and Matthias would journey out to Petalburg to get some training done in preparation for my gym battle. I stocked up on about 20 pokeballs since it was better to be over prepared than under prepared.

The mansion I stayed in was located between Petalburg woods and Rustbro city. Matthias also lived close by so we decided to meet at the bridge that lead to Petalburg woods at route 104.

My backpack had a couple of potions and antidotes, awakening's,a blow up tent and my Pokenav. I double checked once more then left my room heading downstairs where I met up with Klein.

"I'm heading out to Petalburg woods Klein just inform my father in the event that he asks, then again we did have a discussion about this before" I said.

"Understood take care Sir Glaze" he bowed then walked away towards the kitchen.

'Can't believe I gotta leave this comfort and get out there in search of the truth, oh well best not keep Matthias and the grueling heat of the sun waiting'

Making my way towards the dragonite stables I took a look inside.

Nobody.

The place was entirely empty.

'Am I going to have to go on foot now?'

Just as my hopes were diminished a person emerged from the stables.

"Hey where did the dragonite disappear to?"

"Well they were all taken to the nearby pokemon centre for a weekly checkup. Did you need to get somewhere?" he said.

"Yeah I was planning to head to petalburg woods but now.." I rubbed my head.

"Well I can probably help you" he said as he threw a pokeball.

The pokeball revealed a Dodrio.

"Thanks but I guess I'd rather go by foot, oh look I'm already late I should head out" I said rushing away from the three headed nightmare.

"Kid wait a... he's already gone. Then again route 104 isn't all that far now" the man said.

'That was close'

I had made good time jogging or at least I felt like I did since I hadn't checked my pokenav yet. I let absol out so he could also get some fresh air as we walked. It would also help us to bond I guess.

Matthias Pov

'Guess Glaze is late'

Prism circled around me in the air trying to get my attention.

"You're pretty excited for this aren't you prism" I said.

Prism levitated up and down.

"Guess you were pretty cooped up back home" I said.

Prism levitated on top of my head then rested on it leading me to fall down.

"Stop fooling around" I said getting up and dusting my shirt.

"Hey that's a rare pokemon you got there" A voice said.

"It is. My prism is one of the rarest pokemon from the Kanto region" I said looking at the owner of the voice.

'A bandana and clothes resembling a pirate in this hot climate this guy's fashion sense is way off'

Prism turned around to look at the newcomer then backed off when he smiled unpleasantly.

"How about you hand over your pokemon to me nicely or else-""or else what" I interrupted him.

"Or else I'm gonna have to take it from you by force" he said throwing out a ball from which a Poocheyena appeared.

"I realize that I may appear aloof but i am anything but weak. Prism get ready"

Prism stopped floating around carelessly and appeared in front of me focused.

"I'm out of your league kid Poocheyena tackle" the man said.

"Prism agility then dodge" I said.

Poocheyena's attack missed as Porygon just moved to the side.

"Dang it pooocheyena tackle once more" he said.

"Prism dodge once more" I said

Poocheyena missed once more.

"And now use signal beam" I continued.

"Poocheyena dodge" he said.

Poocheyena barely managed dodge the move which lead to it losing balance and lying on it's back.

'Good thing I taught prism a move to deal with dark types'

"Signal beam once more prism" I said.

The beam hit Poocheyena straight on who wasn't able to dodge due to it losing it's balance.

"Poocheyena get out of there" he said getting worried. I could see the sweat on his face.

"What's wrong who's out of who's league now. Finish it prism signal beam once more" I said.

The second beam caught the retreating Poocheyena in it's tracks launching it into the air where it was hit by another beam knocking it into the pirate man.

"Crap Poocheyena return" The man hastily stood up and returned his fainted Poocheyena to it's pokeball. He then turned away from me.

"Where are you heading off to?" I said.

"Behind you" he shouted as he began running away.

"Like I'd fall for that Prism stop him with psybeam" I said.

The psybeam unfortunately missed and the weirdly dressed man manged to run away.

"That person was definitely strange anyway good work there Prism we gotta tell Glaze about this" I said praising it.

Prism started headbutting my back due to the praise then went back to levitating around.

'Where's Glaze anyway'

Glaze Pov

'Is that'

Looking closer at the strange levitating object it was indeed a Porygon.

"Matthias sorry for the delay seems like there was an issue with the Dragonite" I said slightly tired.

"It's fine I managed to have a battle to pass the time" he said.

"A battle huh? That's nice. Well lets get going then, any pokemon you interested in catching?" I asked not really paying attention to what he said.

"No Idea I'd like to see what are our options first" he said matching my pace.

"Sure let's get going" I said.

The tall trees canopy covered the sky making the area around darker.

"So how should we begin?" I asked after setting up my tent.

Absol followed me as we watched Matthias try to calm his Porygon down as the Porygon kept ruining the tent.

"Why don't you just return it to it's pokeball?" I asked confused.

"I could but that irritates prism" he answered.

"Why is prism so hyperactive anyway?" I asked as I dodged the Porygon's headbutt.

"Probably winning the battle boosted its ego if I had to guess and that's why it's acting so uncouth" he said.

"Hmm I would've challenged you guys to a battle but it seems it's getting late" I said as I looked above

"Fine, prism behave or I'm going to return you to your pokeball" he said slightly angry.

Prism eventually stopped circling around and just plopped down on the floor.

"Finally by the time I'm done setting up my camp could you check around for any wild pokemon. If you find any just deal with them" he said getting back to fixing his tent.

"Sure I could do that" I said as I stared into the distance.

I couldn't see anything right now but they could be camouflaging themselves using their surroundings.

So I left Matthias to work on his tent while I went to scare off any unneeded visitors.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked behind Absol as it prodded suspicious looking holes or tall grass with its claws to see if there were any Pokemon.

"Hmm you find something," I said stepping over to where Absol was standing.

I looked down to see footprints.

They seemed to be recent.

"Must just be some trainers footprints, Matthias did mention that this area was frequently visited" I said.

Absol seemed to agree and went ahead.

I began to follow until I noticed a strange red and white item on the ground. Picking it up I noticed it was a earring that was shaped like a pokeball. Not knowing what to do with it I just placed in my shirts pocket for the time being.

As absol continued its search we finally got a shake as a Wurmple jumped out of the grass.

"Absol get rea-" I said as Absol became vigilant but this just scared the Wurmple away.

"Well so much for that, lets just continue" I said.

After a while I and Absol headed back to Matthias who had set up a campfire.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"Yeah I was just trying to battle some Wurmple, but they would just immediately run away," I said sitting down on a log.

"Well bugs like them are pretty cowardly, you'll need to have them cornered before trying to have them battle" he said as he began eating.

"I guess your right, but I was hoping for something rarer than a Wurmple, oh well we'll just have to see what we get tomorrow I guess," I said.

"Of course! Be sure to get to bed early I'll be leaving you behind if you're late," he said heading back to his tent.

"Yeah, sure," I said standing up and heading to my own.

I let Absol remain out of it's pokeball since it probably would notice if any wild pokemon crept up near the tent.

After getting into a desirable position I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I would normally get a good sleep but today I was having issues. Probably due to the change of location, and the lack of a comfortable bed.

I opened the tent and decided to look out at the night sky to pass the time until I was ready to fall asleep.

But a sudden noise caught my attention, A cry of a familiar pokemon.

As I turned around to where I had heard the noise I saw a silhouette of a large shelled creature that seemed to swim along a tiny current.

I immediately ran off in its direction. Matthias could leave me behind tomorrow but there's no way I wasn't going to catch would definitely give me a leg up in the upcoming gym battle.

As I ran further towards it I suddenly found myself lost. The air around me was cold with some sort of fog blocking my vision. I put my hand in my pocket in an attempt to release Absol but I then remembered that I left it at the tent.

As the fog cleared I noticed I was surrounded by a number of Wurmple.

They seemed to be moving in orderly pairs attempting to cut off any retreat I had. I tried to run out from a gap I saw but backed off when the Wurmple began using poison sting. I dodged the purple needles they shot and was pushed back to my initial spot in the center surrounded by them.

'I need to hope Absol notices I'm gone and tries to search for me, otherwise, I'm doomed'

What had gotten all these pokemon so riled up anyway? In my experience Wurmple were cowards who mostly ran away why are they grouping up like this now.

"Wurm.." I heard a weak cry of a Wurmple as if it were just knocked out.

I turned around to see about 5 Wurmple laying down on the ground fainted with their eyes all swirly.

"Are you here Absol?" I shouted.

"Shroom" A tiny green sentient mushroom came over to me.

"A Shroomish? Did you defeat all those Wurmple" I asked pointing to the fainted pokemon.

"Shroom" It made a gesture akin to a nod.

'I'm pretty sure it's trying to help me'

"Ok shroomish attack" I said.

Shroomish began it's assault as it started full body tackling the Wurmple.

As the battle began I took out my Pokenav and activated the new feature I had on it that allowed me to see a pokemons moves, nothing else.

I also called Matthias.

".z...z..t..t.z.t.." The call kept getting disconnected.

'Probably a range problem'

Looking back the Shroomish managed to take a good chunk of the opposing Wurmple out but it was beginning to get overwhelmed. It used leech seed to try to gain some health and backed up to me.

'Seems like this is going to be a long figh-'

"Absol" The cry of an Absol interrupted my thoughts.

Absol quick attacked all the remaining Wurmple as it came to my side.

"You came just in the nick of time Absol it would have been a tough battle without you" I said.

Absol stood still then turned its gaze towards the Shroomish that had been beside me. The Shroomish looked up at me and then Absol. It's eyes turned sharp with a gaze that could pierce almost anyone.

"Shroom" It said in a confident tone.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say.." I said trying to make sense of what it wanted.

"Absol""Shroom" Absol and Shroomish seemed to converse as I waited around.

But this incident was surely strange. I checked my Pokenav's map. Judging by our location it would be easier for us to just continue the journey to Petalburg since it would take longer to go back to Rustbro.

'I can inform Matthias about the peculiarities of the forest tomorrow'

During the time I was thinking Absol and Shroomish seemed to have finished their discussion.

"Lets head back", I say to Absol.

Absol begins walking with the Shroomish following after. Well guess they were discussing about Shroomish tagging along. I wouldn't mind having another ally to help me trek through this dangerous landscape at the least.

Following Absol's directions the three of us finally make it to the camp. The first thing I notice was Matthias who was sleeping snugly while prism was keeping watch.

I found it unnecessary to wake him up so I just went back to my tent and laid down immediately falling asleep. The irregular happenings could wait until tomorrow couldn't they?


	17. Chapter 17

My sleep was abnormally good taking into account the fact that I had almost been mauled to death by those wurmple .

I began to stir as I felt the warm sunlight on my face. I stretched a bit as I took a look around. Absol was still asleep while Shroomish seemed to have been sunbathing. I'm grateful that it appeared when it did but I'm really not sure on why it's tagging along.

I decided to leave the two of them alone for the time being and head over to Matthias's tent.

As I walked upon him I could see Prism wide awake levitating around the tent as it was surveying the Matthias who was sprawled out and deep in also had a shit eating grin for some reason.

I expected this if i'm being honest. Since from what I had seen Matthias was a carefree soul which eased me into tagging along with him. If it was anybody else asking me to tag along... well I'm not sure whether I would be willing to accept.

"Hey Prism can you get Matthias up already?" I asked.

Prism turned to me but didn't actually make any motion to move. It's eyes seemed to have a dull look at my words.

'Do they have some sort of agreement in place? I would've expected Prism to be eager at the chance at making Matthias's life a living hell but the more you know huh'

Well if the thought of waking Matthias up was such a taboo to Prism, I'd rather not try my luck.

With nothing much to do I walked up to Shroomish who was rolling around on the ground.

"Hey Shroomish mind coming with me?"

Shroomish and I finally reached the place where we encountered the horde of wurmple. The surroundings cerainly seemed to indicate that some sort of conflict took place. Mostly from the unnatural holes and withering trees which I'm guessing had probably been caused by all those poison stings.

There were also white webs decorating the surroundings thanks to string shot which I did my best to avoid.

"Just keep watch Shroomish I'd like to check things out here a bit" I said.

In my opinion the increased visibility of daytime should prevent us from getting ambushed like before. But it could still be dangerous.

Walking from tree to tree. I checked around for any unnatural occurrence's. Bushes, tall grass all seemed to have been mostly unoccupied. One or two wurmple would sometimes jump out but they would immediately bolt when Shroomish would go for a tackle.

I eventually stopped and took some rest. I couldn't make out any substantial evidence as to why the horde of wurmple had come for me. Maybe it was normal for bug pokemon to be territorial like that? No Matthias clearly stated they were cowardly 'bugs' he also didn't say anything about them forming into militia groups.

"Maybe I need to get a second opinion Matthias should be up soon" I spoke to myself.

"Shroom Shroom" Shroomish suddenly began calling out to me.

"Shroomish you find something" I said as I began walking over to it.

"Shroom" It called as it pointed it's body towards something on the ground.

"Huh what's thi- wait" I took the strange object into my hand.

It felt cold and was wet with water dripping.

"This is an Ice shard right. An Unnatural occurrence of ice possibly due to the use of a Pokemon move" I said.

At least I don't think there was any hail yesterday. Well at least I know now that the silhouette of the Lapras I saw yesterday was definitely real.

The Ice shard had melted so I just shook my hand getting rid of some of the water.

"Lets head back, I'll need some time to come to any sort of conclusion" I say as I began to head back with Shroomish.

On the walk back I managed to come up with some theories that would be able to explain as to why the wurmple seemed to be so agitated. But narrowing it down proved to be a difficult task.

"Oh Glaze did you head out for a morning jog, you should have told me I would have joined" Matthias said as he saw me approaching him.

"About that, well I wasn't really sure whether waking you up was going to be a good idea. And anyway I think we might need to have some sort of discussion", I said.

Matthias took a look at Shroomish.

"Oh you caught a Shroomish" He said.

"I guess I could also explain about Shroomish"

"Sure then"-he said as he folded his hands with a sense of curiosity-"begin"

"Since I've come to the forest I've had an ill feeling for some unknown reason. I don't really know what it is but don't you feel odd?"

"From what I've seen I'm guessing it's just nerves, do you have any reason to believe that something is wrong, any evidence perhaps?" Matthias asked.

"Evidence. I might have something" I said as I begin to think.

"But first let me ask you a question: Is Petalburg forest supposed to be so scarcely filled with pokemon?" I ask.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. We haven't really come across any big groups of pokemon. My dad had mentioned to me that we would most likely always have to be using our repels since we would more or less always be trailed by one or more pokemon" Matthias said trying to make sense of this strange anomaly.

"Actually last night I did come across a large group of wurmple who would almost have finished me off it weren't for Shroomish here. Also when I went back there to search for clues I had found ice shards which had probably been the work of a Lapras" I interjected.

"That's definitely strange, from what I have seen and heard wurmple are mostly docile creatures. There are very few reasons that I could think of that would lead them to retaliate. The only reason I can think is they felt threatened which shouldn't be the case since trainers usually pass through here" He said.

"And a Lapras it would be a problem if we would have to deal with one of them. I don't think any of our pokemon have the neccessary ability to engage one" he continued

"Whatever the case may be it's probably better that we be on high alert. If we encounter anything out of our league escape might be necessary"-I took out my pokenav-"Also the signal is jammed I don't think we're going to get any outside help"

"I agree let's just dismantle our tents then head off as fast as we can to Petalburg"

With our discussion complete I headed over to dismantle my tent while Matthias did the same for his. He also ent prism out to go ahead and scout jsut in case.

Things seemed to be getting worse. Was this pokemon thing really a good idea?

Now isn't the time to begin doubting myself I should just focus on making it past the forest.

As I finished packing up my stuff I walked up to Matthias and the two of us began to move.

"Ease up Glaze it will all be fine just look at this weath-" The sound of thunder cut out Matthias's words.

Huge dark clouds began forming ahead of us with heavy downpour that was equivalent to a waterfall. The raindops didn't trickle downwards instead they flowed similar to a stream.

"This isn't natural I'm sure a pokemon must be the reason for this" Matthias said.

"Yeah this seems like rain dance" I said.

"Not just any ordinary rain dance. Look at the sky"

I looked up to see a number clouds being squished together in some sort of peculiar amalgamation. They didn't look like any of the cloud types I had studied about, at least in terms of shape.

"It seems to be that multiple rain dances were used in succession, but even that shouldn't be enough to warrant this heavy rainfall. Come on lets go ahead I'm pretty sure we'll be able to catch the perpetrators since they need to be in range of the clouds to be able to effectively perform this feat" Matthias said

"I agree we need to understand what's going on around here even if it might be dangerous we need to find out who's responsible. "

"Also heading back doesn't to be an option right now the pokemon center at Rustbro is too far away for us to make it in time. And if the pokemon here are as agitated as you said they are I'd rather we take the fastest route available"

"So we don't really have a choice then"

The two of us begin to walk towards the source of the clouds as our pokemon follow us. We kept in mind not to make any loud noises that would alert the perpetrators.

'I really hope we aren't dealing with a legendary pokemon that might be responsible for causing downpours'

As we began to get closer we saw water type pokemon like Psyduck,Barboach,Goldeen,Wooper,Wingull surrounding a Manectric which was in the center. It kept using thunder again and again.

That Manectric wasn't normal though.

"Mega evolution!" I said.

"Mega evolution?" Matthias asked.

"Yeah it's a temporary form a pokemon can take that drastically boosts its abilities... but it can only be accomplished with the help of a trainer as far as I've heard" I said as we hid behind some bushes at the sound of footsteps.

"That's enough for now Manectric you should take some rest. You've helped a great deal in helping us further our goal in creating new habitats for water pokemon" A man in pirate attire spoke as he returned Manectric to a pokeball.

'Team aqua huh'

It seems they've chosen a more proactive method in furthering their vision. But a mega Manectric I don't think we're qualified to be dealing with a threat like that.

"Come on grunts lets head out further we have more habitats to create" The same man spoke once more.

"Aye sir" The remaining team aqua members followed his orders.

This guy with the Manectric seems important. He's definitely up there in the hierarchy.

The aqua members began to walk away following after their commander.

Seeing no one around we decided to come out of our hiding spots.

"What the-" Matthias looked on in shock as we saw a huge lake take the place of what was previously forestry.

Wurmple and other pokemon seemed to be floating among tree branches and other debris that was in the lake.

"Habitat destruction huh? I guess it does make sense in retrospect. The wurmple probably lumped us in with those goons" he said.

"They apparently call themselves team aqua" I said.

"I think I had battled one of them while I was waiting for you. How do you know about them anyway?" he asked.

"Mostly I've heard father talking about them"-I lied-"Also you battled an aqua grunt how did you fare?" I asked

"It was a completely one-sided battle in my favor but then again he wasn't very skilled to begin with. The folk we've seen just now could probably be in a completely different league"

"Yeah well lets just be careful. They probably won't make it easy for us"

Before we began moving forward we tried to help the pokemon that were stranded in the lake. Absol swam into the lake and brought back the pokemon on it's back. Prism did the same by levitating and bringing back any pokemon it could carry.

Shroomish on the other hand couldn't really do much so it preferred to stand beside me and Matthias as we waited for our pokemon to finish their tasks.

After a while we cleared most of the pokemon in the lake. Who didn't seem as scared of us anymore.

"I think that's all of them" Matthias said.

I took a look out at the lake.

"No it seems like we missed one" I said.

Matthias turned over to look at what I was talking about.

"A Slakoth we should get him out of there" he said.

The Slakoth seemed to be resting on a lone branch as it lay seemingly still.

"Go Prism get that Slakoth back to land" he said to Prism.

As Prism began to move Slakoth abandoned the branch and began to swim towards us at exceedingly fast dodged Prism and quickly reached land and reverted back to it's slow pace.


	18. Chapter 18

Torrential downpour

Impossible odds and even greater danger. Us choosing to ignore all of that could be a testament to our bravery or our foolishness.

I didn't know which one it was and I guess it wouldn't matter.

The Slakoth that just appeared seemed to be agitated and ready to throw down.

'Well Slakoth weren't really that strong to begin with'

"Stay back Glaze I've got this" Matthias said as he walked in front of me.

"If you say so, I'll step in if things begin to get tough" I say as I took a few steps back as to not interfere in their battle.

"Prism we've got a challenge my friend. It's time we display our abilities"

At that Prism landed in front of him, alert and ready to battle.

Slakoth stood up and lunged at Porygon.

"Prism dodge"

Prism dodged the attack as Slakoth lunged harmlessly past it.

"Slak" Slakoth cried out as it missed and stopped moving.

"Prism signal beam"

Prism fired the beam at Slakoth who deftly evaded it by lunging in the air.

"Get some distance between your-" Matthias cut himself off.

Slakoth had managed to gain a grasp on Prism.

"Try to move around to get it off of you"

Prism tried to move up and down trying to shake Slakoth off.

*Scratch*

*Scratch*

Slakoth began scratching wildly at Porygon using it's claws. Being unable to avoid the attack Porygon couldn't do much other than take it.

"How annoying"

"That's a tough Slakoth for sure" I said walking up to Matthias.

"Yeah I thought this would be a one sided battle but"-The Slakoth was resting as Prism tried it's best to get Slakoth away as it flailed around-"Prism seems out of it's element here" Matthias said his face tense.

"Prism recover now" Matthias ordered.

Prism began to heal itself as it glows white and it's injuries begin to disappear.

"Slakkkk" Slakoth's arm began glowing white and expanding.

"Kothh"

Before any of us could react Slakoth slammed it's arm on prism. This made prism stopped levitating as it hit the ground.

Dust expeled from the point of impact. Both slakoth and Prism were unable to be viewed due to this.

As the dust cleared Slakoth moved out leaving a collapsed Porygon behind. It took a dive into the the water and quickly swam away.

"Prism get up!" Matthias shouted.

Prism didn't stir.

I looked at Matthias and Prism and then at the Slakoth who was quickly waning away from my sight.

The Slakoth seemed to have had it's fill of battle and had seemed to be satisfied.

"Are you okay Prism?" Matthias said after feeding Prism something star shaped.

My guess a revive or max revive.

Prism woke up after a few minutes almost as energetic as it had been prior to it's rushed around looking for the slakoth but on seeing that it wasn't present came back to Matthias.

"We probably shouldn't have underestimated that Slakoth" I said while going through my backpack.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway what are you perusing your backpack for?" Matthias said walking up to me.

I began taking out my potions and started counting how many I had.

"Okay so we've got about 10 potions. Matthias how many healing or support items do you have other than the one you used"

"Hmm, I've got about...6 max revives, and that's about it. Is this in preparation to battle?"

"You could think of it in that way if it comes down to it I don't think we can out run them"

"Fair assessment. Though in all honesty we should not engage"

"You aren't wrong"

I had no idea what the consequences would be of engaging with an eco-terrorist group like team aqua would be. In the games there weren't any, the anime? I had no idea.

Whatever the case we would need to tread lightly.

"If they're separated we should be able to get an opportunity and maybe defeat them one by one. At least leaving their leader aside" I said.

"Taking the initiative does seem better than just waiting on for them to attack us. So what now? Continue on to petalburg"

"Yep" I said as Matthias took the lead.

As we began walking I noticed how the forest had begun to resemble a swamp. The excessive rainfall must have caused the soil to get waterlogged. I could feel the overpowering smell of wet soil as we walked through.

That earthy smell felt nostalgic for some reason but I didn't pay it much heed as I continued on.

The damp soil also brought a number of grass types out of hiding.

"Shroom"

"Shrroom"

"Shroom"

I say grass types but well there were only shroomish to be shroomish that was tagging along with us went over to interact with the other shroomish. While we tried to look over for any other pokemon that needed help.

"Where are you Slakoth. I swear I'll catch you"

And Matthias incessantly tried to find the slackoth that tarnished his pride.

We needed to get our bearings soon and contact someone as soon as our Pokenav were in range.

The sky began turning dark again. The weather had been turning erratic frequently. Shroomish returned back to me as we began to leave.

"Seems like they're nearby" I said.

"Yeah but the clouds at this time don't seem to be nearly as substantial"

I turned up to take notice. Matthias was right these clouds seemed to be comparatively smaller closer to what I'd assume a normal rain dance to appear like.

"Lets make sure to be silent as we pass"

"Right" Matthias replies.

We begin stealthily making our way until we hear a voice behind us.

"It's you" A aqua grunt said pointing towards us.

"Damn it had to be this fellow" Matthias said.

"I'm assuming this is the guy you fought before"

"Yeah he isn't really that tough. Just wait a second I'll deal with him quickly. Prism" Matthias said as Prism came in front of him.

"I'm not alone this time hehe, I've got backup" The grunt said.

Two aqua grunts began walking up to him. They seemed different from the others we'd seen so far. Their uniform were a lighter blue color. Also they seemed inexperienced? Or at least it looked that way.

"You guys take care of these kids I'll go inform Zac on how far things have progressed" The grunt said as he walked away.

I sighed as I waited for the battle to begin.

"Go Zubat!""Go Whismur" The two grunts said as they threw thier pokeball.

"I guess we'll be getting through only by winning"

"Yeah you're right, let's get started"

"Absol it's time"

Absol walked up in front of me.

"Zubat leech life on Absol"

Zubat came swooping down with it's fangs.

"Prism use psybeam to stop Zubat "

Prism shot out a cylindrical beam intercepting zubat.

"Zubat dodge"

Zubat managed to aerially dodge the beam by flying to the right.

"Whismur supersonic on Porygon" " Absol pursuit on Whismur"

Whismur shot out it's supersonic but got disabled by Absol arriving at it's back with a pursuit.

"Zubat supersonic on Absol"

Zubat shot out supersonic waves at Absol.

"Absol use whismur to block it"

"What" "What" The two grunts seemed shocked.

Absol grabbed Whismur who had been taken by surprise by the last attack and used it as a meat shield. Zubat's supersonic hit Whismur straight on but it's ability prevented any effect from taking place.

"Prism chase after Zubat and use psybeam"

"Zubat dodge and use leech life"

Prism chased Zubat until it was close enough and used psybeam. Zubat barely managed to dodge.

"Absol quick attack on Zubat"

Zubat was immediately hit with the full brunt of the quick attack falling downwards.

"Prism psybeam finish it"

Prism shot a cylindrical beam directly at the falling Zubat. The beam pushed it to the ground with a tiny explosion scattering dust around. As the dust cleared a fainted Zubat was revealed.

"Phew glad that was easy now all we need to deal with is that Whismur" I said

"True lets finish this"

"Absol pursuit" "Prism finish it with psybeam"

"Whi-Whismur do-dodge"

The collision of our two attacks with Whismur left it unable to move to dodge. Absol's pursuit's black and Prism's pink cylindrical beam struck through a sound based move that Whismur used that Whismur appeared to use.

"Whi Whi smur" Whismur tottered around until it tripped with it's eyes swirling.

"Whismur!" "Zubat!"

We waited by as we saw the two of them go towards their pokemon.

'Oh'

"Something wrong Glaze" Matthias whispered to me.

"No I just seemed to have an Idea hit me"

"These team aqua clothes seem fine" Matthias said.

"Like I thought. We were able to get the other shroomish to take care of those two grunts by putting them to sleep"

I looked over to see the bunch of shroomish that we had met earlier were following us. They appeared to be using either sleep powder or spore to put the grunts to sleep.

"Yeah that was lucky now we just need to find that guy from before"

"He seemed to have headed straight ahead but I don't really see anymore clouds in the air"

"True we would at least have a direction then. Though the forest seems to be crawling with aqua members"

We turned around to come face to face to the aqua member from before.

"Prism psybeam now"

Prism launched a beam cutting off the aqua members exit and knocking him down.

"We can't let this guy start running otherwise he'll be out of here in seconds" Matthias said panting as he ran to cut off the aqua members exit.

"This is wrong let me go. If only my Poocheyena hadn't fainted I'd have shown you"

After throwing the third grunt to the shroomish I switched into his clothes since they seemed to match the colour scheme more than the light blue ones I was wearing earlier.

"Let's get moving we're probably nearing petalburg" Matthiass said.

"Yeah lets go"

We began running towards what we knew was the exit.

"Hey the two of you where are you going?" A aqua member called out to us.

The both of us froze.

"The admin is asking for all us to come back it seems we might have a traitor in our midst"

"A traitor" I said slightly fearful.

"Yeah we've seen a bunch of members defeated so come on hurry back with me"

"Glaze let's just go with them now. It seems their admin is nearby we should be cautious" Matthias whispered to me.

"Sure then lead the way"

"Fine follow me, you guys new?"

"Yeah somewhat"

"Oh so why were the two of you all the way out here?"

"Ehh..We're bad with directions"

"Yeah all these trees look so familiar we were bound to get lost sometime"

"Sure makes sense I guess"

We continued walking until we came across the same menacing man from before accompanied by his manectric. The manectric though wasn't in it's mega form.

"Admin Zac we're back from reconnaissance" The aqua member with us said.

"So have you found her?"

"Not yet but I feel that we're getting clos-"

"Quiet I want no more excuses! Speak to me when you've had any progress in your search"

"Also prepare for our last task then we're out" he continued.

"Manecc" Manectric growled as it followed behind Volt.

As Manectric and Volt left me and Matthias turned to the aqua member near us.

"Hey man you okay" I said snapping my fingers in front of him.

The aqua member dropped to the floor then swiftly got up.

"Yeah I'm fine you two be on lookout I'll just go out to search for the traitor"

The aqua member shakily made his way away from us.

"He was definitely scared wasn't he" Matthias chimed in.

"Probably, I honestly can't blame him though this Zac guy seems to command some amount of respect among team aqua's ranks being an admin and whatnot"

We were in the enemies lair right now anything could happen.

"Wait a minute, Glaze check your Pokenav now!"

Surprised at Matthias's insistence I opened my Pokenav.

"Full signal here in the forest? How"

"My guess would be the admin here might have some sort of device that helps amplify radio signals. Hold on I think It's time I contact the Rustbro police department"


	19. Chapter 19

Police Pov

It was a slow day as I sat in my office going over complaints from the past few days. The organizations known as team aqua and magma were beginning to pop up frequently. Wherever they would go they would leave destruction in their wake along with enraging the local wildlife.

'I should make the call to the ranger hq as soon as I'm done with these files'

With a goal in mind I began to get back to my work. I would've been done a while back if it weren't for arcanine disrupting me every now and then.

In the midst of my work the phone began to ring. Thinking it was another lost and found report I picked it up.

"Hello, this is the rustbro police department how may I help you?"

"We finally got them, what should I say Glaze"

"...Tell….about...members" He could hear another less audible voice speak.

"Me and my friend are stranded in petalburg forest with team aqua. We managed to gain a disguise by stealing a couple of their uniforms. But it seems like an admin is monitoring the area and has used a number of area altering rain dances"

I went over all the information I had received. It seemed like these organizations were starting to make big moves and if an admin was present then getting them arrested would be the top most priority.

Though the safety of these kids should be the first priority.

"Are there any other members around you right now?"

"No, at the moment all the other members seem to be away. Only the admin seems to be at their base of operation"

"Hmm… for now try to distance yourself from this admin and try to get as close as you can to an exit or find a safe place to hide. We'll be arriving soon"

He placed the phone down and got up from his chair.

"Infernal we got work to do"

The arcanine gave a hearty bark and followed me out of my office.

Let's have the new recruits tag along shall we?

Glaze Pov

"They are coming for us. The inspector I spoke to said we should probably distance ourselves from the perimeter of this any ideas how to do that?"

I thought for a moment then spoke.

"We should probably find the aqua member from earlier and just volunteer to patrol along with him. If we could gain his trust we could eventually make it to the exit easily. That's the best I got"

"I can't decide on a better idea so let's go with that then"

So we walked away from the base and began our task to search for this elusive aqua member.

"It would have been easier if we'd had his name" Matthias said.

We had walked quite a bit around the forest and met up with a number of aqua members. Though we didn't join any of them since they were in groups of 3 more. Plus some of them seemed like they had experience battling.

We exchanged greetings and information with them since we were on the hunt for the traitor. Though all the information I received was insignificant which was about the fact that this traitor was a strong trainer who had some sort of relation to the aqua boss.

It was interesting information but meaningless in the long run.

Though Matthias letting out an 'eep' every time we came into contact with an aqua member kept me from succumbing to boredom. Hypocritically I might've been more scared than him as I kept making him the one to initiate conversation.

Things were starting to look bleak but just then we came across the same member from before. Compared with my mental image his dark brown hair and almond eyes were definitely the same not to mention the carefree look he had on his face.

He also didn't seem like he could take on two people at once.

'Should we just knock him out and make a run for it?'

No. No. That would be too risky who knows how many aqua members would be chasing us.

Well no point in ruminating anymore.

"Hey", I said as I waved at him.

We slowly made our way towards him.

"Oh it's the two you, did you need any help?"

"Not necessarily. It's just as you know we're newbies so we would appreciate it if you could help guide us in how to be an aqua member. Sir" I said.

"Sir" He uttered my last sentence as his chest seemed to swell up with pride.

"Of course we need to show the necessary respect to our seniors, right?" I said as I nudged Matthias.

"For sure you sir are the epitome of a leader. I don't have any idea how that Zac guy managed to gain the position of admin when an intellectual like yourself was present"

"Haha you guys I'm not that special" the aqua member replied.

Well we seemed to have ensnared him in our web of lies.

'Now onto the next part'

"Well sir we would like to know your name so we could communicate more easily" I said.

"Oh my name it's Rylan"

"I'm Matth- I'm..Woodrow pleased to make your acquaintance"

"And I'm Avenir nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet the both of you. So shall we head out. I'll show you the skills necessary for an aqua member. Try to keep up"

And with that we began to follow the naive Rylan as we made our way around the forest.

After a few minutes of walking and listening to Rylan's speeches we took a minute of rest.

"Avenir should we try now?"

"No, not yet. It seems like we might need some more time"

If only the gang of shroomish from before were around to sleep powder this guy up. The shroomish tagging along with me didn't seem to know the move sleep powder which was a shame.

So we did the next best thing and listened to Rylan's instructions on how to be a great aqua member like himself.

We thought this would continue until we encountered a bizarre sight. An entire portion of the forest was frozen. Pokemon, aqua members all writhed in pain as they were connected with the cold ground.

As far as I could tell none of them were seriously hurt.

Then it began to hail.

My stomach began to sink as I felt a strange feeling take over me.

"Look out-" Rylan said as he tackled me.

At the very next moment an ice beam struck the spot where I was standing at.

"Tch, so you managed to protect your buddy. Well it won't matter anyway, Mist Ice beam once more!"

"Spheal take the hit," Rylan said as he tossed out his pokeball.

A spheal appeared and rolled in the path of the beam heading towards us taking the brunt of the chilly attack.

I breathed out a sigh of relief that materialized a bit of fog due to the surrounding temperatures.

Shroomish began to head towards the lapras but I stopped it. Fighting an ice type wouldn't be a good choice.

"Absol I need your help", I said tossing my pokeball.

"Prism, provide assistance", Matthias followed up by tossing his own.

Finally standing up with Rylan's help I took a look at this so-called traitor.

She was a girl about the same age as Matthias and us at least in appearance. She had dark blue hair tied into a ponytail with blue-green eyes and a pokeball earring on her left ear. Her attire resembled the aqua member outfit though it seemed the colors were slightly modified to be darker.

"Should we go for a counterattack?" Matthias asked.

Neither Rylan nor I answered. This girl as far I could see was far stronger than any of the grunts we faced up till now.

It was a mistake that we had chosen to dress up in aqua attire. Since I don't think giving her the truth that we aren't with team aqua would work at least at this point of time.

'And here I was hoping the enemy of enemy to be an ally'

Matthias and Rylan were caught up in a battle of gazes with the traitor.

"Spheal attack" Rylan ordered.

As Spheal went charging on the attack me and Matthias shared a glance and nodded.

"You too Prism"

"Support them absol"

"Spheal go with rollout"

Spheal began rolling faster and faster as it headed towards Lapras.

"Mist confuse ray"

Lapras's eyes glow white and emit an eerie light at spheal. The move manages to affect Spheal who misses it's rollout and finds itself tackling the ground in confusion.

"Now body slam" she continued.

Lapras used it's appendages and struck at the spheal.

"Absol use quick attack to get spheal out of there"

Absol immediately dashed past Lapras and pushed Spheal out of the attack's range. Prism who wasn't very involved in the fight suddenly came behind lapras.

"Signal beam now"

"Counter with Ice beam"

The Ice beam and signal beam clashed though the former overpowered the latter.

"Prism!"

Leaving behind a frozen Prism to fall from the sky.

"That Ice beam is...way too...overpowered" I said as I shivered due to the frigid temperatures.

Well I won't be backing down though. Let's keep the assault going.

Prism luckily enough managed to thaw itself from the impact of hitting the ground and we kept the exchange of attacks going.

"Ice beam"

"Pursuit"

"Psybeam"

"Rollout"

Absol and Prism don't seem to be doing well and spheal also doesn't really seem to be helping much as much as I don't want to admit.

The ground had been lashed at and cracked due to our relentless attacks. A number of ice shards lay scattered around the area with pieces of rock embedded in them.

"Haah..Haah" I wiped the cold drops of sweat sticking to my skin.

Matthias and Rylan didn't seem to be doing much better while our opponent didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest.

This arrangement wasn't working. I needed to think of something new.

"Rylan head back to the base and get Zac here," I said as I instructed Absol to go for another lunge.

"But what about you guys-"

"We'll be fine just get Zac here"

"Understood" He said as he scattered away.

This situation was starting to grate on my nerves. We were supposed to be against the same people but now I need to tattle-tale for my self preservation.

With Rylan gone I turned my focus back to the battle where ice beams and signal beams were constantly being exchanged.

I could see our opponents' expressions start to change so the battle was beginning to wear on her too I assumed. But she was just more durable than us school kids.

"Absol stop" I said as Absol was beginning to go for another strike.

Matthias turned to me as my motives seemed to dawn on him too.

"Prism disengage"

At our words both of our pokemon came back to our side.

"So you're giving up it seems that you came to terms with your defeat quite easily"

"We aren't giving up," I said.

Saying that we were just academy students lost in the forest probably wouldn't fly as an excuse. I'm pretty sure she'll just deny it.

"We aren't actually part of team aqua"

"At least come up with a better lie. I can see the uniforms on you along with the fact that you immediately attacked Mist"

"The only reason I retaliated was due to the fact that you almost froze me to death. And if you're uncertain about us just come along the police are going to be arriving soon"

"I can't leave yet not until I deal with Zac and I can't let the two of you go either. Mist end it, fire!"

Lapras who we weren't paying to had been preparing an ice beam for the entire duration of our little talk.

It was an inescapable attack; the range of it seemed to on it's own cut off all known exits we could see.

Our pokemon along with shroomish stood in front of us ready to take the brunt of the attack.

But the attack never came.


	20. Chapter 20

The attack which was enroute to us was intercepted by a spherical bolt of electricity that peeled through it like butter and struck the lapras head on.

"Mist!"

The attack also knocked the traitor off her feet.

"Laprass.." The lapras uttered as it fainted.

"Good work Manectric," Zac said as he stepped out from the dense fog.

Along with him was his manectric who was still mega evolved and Rylan with his spheal. Zac took a breath of relief as he let his shoulders drip down.

"Your little game has come to an end, Elicia. You should have tried to make your escape instead of going for revenge"

He then turned to the two of us.

"Good job you two. It seems like we definitely have some talent in place which I had doubted due to the sheer incompetence I tend to experience. I'll be sure to give in a good word about you two"

He said then he turned to Elicia who had a look of defeat on her face and began walking towards her, possibly to apprehend her.

'What do I do?'

Actually, what should I do. I hardly expected for things to get this twisted up, what can I do to help this situation?

Can I let this happen?

Matthias walked up to me and whispered

"It's now or never do we intervene or avert our eyes and join up with them but escape when the chance presents itself. What's your opinion Glaze?"

"What do you think?"

"Me? I think we can't let an organisation like this get their way. Maybe what i'm speaking of is dangerous but that's what I believe"

Is that enough of a justification? No, the justification wouldn't really matter at this point.

The consequences? If I had cared about consequences I would have been hiding in some shrub rather than going against a terrorist organisation.

It seems I had already long decided what my answer would be.

"Absol perish song!"

Absol opened its mouth and a menacing tune was released. It had a malevolent feel as if it didn't care for foe or ally. It was a song of destruction and it goddamn did it's job well.

"Manec!"

"Porryy!'

"Sphell!"

All the pokemon around fell victim to the tune.

"What do you think you're doing grunt?" Zac said with no hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm doing what I believe to be right," I said as I stared straight at him.

His sharp gaze was way more powerful than my own. But I didn't care anyway since this was just to buy time-

"Laprass"

Lapras shot out an ice beam creating an ice wall between Zac and Elicia. I began to shiver.

Not thinking about the low temperatures I quickly made my way to Elicia and held out my hand.

"I-"

"We can talk about who was right or who was wrong later on just hurry and get up"

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up-

At that moment the ice wall shattered.

At the other side of the shattered wall was a mega manectric that was rushing up to us with a spheal riding on its coattails.

"Lapras Ice beam"

Lapras did so shooting a beam directly at the incoming pokemon.

"Dodge"

Manectric easily dodged the beam as it leaped even closer to us.

"Absol use pursuit to intercept manectric-""Prism strike with psybeam"

Absol and Manectric ran past each other. With manectric still running towards us and it's back towards absol, absol manages to attack manectric with pursuit knocking manectric to the side.

Then Prism attacks with psybeam.

"Manectric, Zap Cannon!"

The same bolt of electricity shot through porygon's psybeam grazed past Porygon.

"Prism recover"

Porygon began to glow as it's injuries began to disappear.

"Manectric Zap Cannon once mor-" "Absol stop Manectric with quick attack"

Absol's attack struck, making Manectric's zap cannon miss.

"Spheal rollout on Lapras!"

I turned around to see spheal coming up with considerable speed towards Lapras.

"Mist use Ice beam in font of spheal"

Lapras's attack froze the path spheal was rolling on leading the spheal to begin to swerve violently as it went completely off course.

"Spheal!" Rylan shouted as he ran after the spheal.

"It seems all the grunts I've been assigned are all pathetic Idiots" Zac said as he furrowed his brow.

He had a tired look on his face.

"You three better get ready. Manectric, rain dance"

A heavy downpour replaced the hail from before. The rain soaked my clothes making my shivering turn even more frequent.

"Hey are you okay?" Elicia asked me.

"I...am..fiii" I huffed out.

I took a deep breath then shook my head.

"I'm..fine. It won't be too long, we just need to stall… until the perish song does-" I stopped myself from speaking anymore since it was getting tiring.

There was a sort of heaviness to my body as I began to move.

"Manectric use Discharge"

Sparks flew out from the manectric making their way to every direction. Thanks to the rainwater being a good conductor of electricity the electricity was even deadlier compared to before.

All three of us had reflexively stepped back to avoid the incoming shocks.

This wasn't like in the anime so I couldn't rest easy seeing the sparks flying towards me.

"What's wrong, why did you stop attacking?" Zac taunted us.

Sparks were continuously being emitted by manectric preventing neither of our pokemon to get close to it. Long ranged attacks it is then.

"Seems like I can't..do much now"

"It's fine I'll lead the assault. You don't look too good Glaze" Matthias said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll manage" I said, managing to speak clearly.

"Fine then. Prism get that manectric with psybeam"

The beam began to make its way towards the manectric. But manectric simply leapt up and dodged.

"Now let me show you how outclassed you are, Manectric Thunder!"

A bolt headed straight for porygon leaving it no room to dodge.

"Prism"

"Once more Manectric, Thunder!"

A second bolt headed for absol.

"Absol, dodge with quick attack-

But I was too late. The bolt struck absol.

"And the final time Manectric Thunder!"

Leaving no time for lapras the third thunderbolt struck it head on. All three of our pokemon immediately fainted. A total white out.

"What just happened?" Matthias said.

"I didn't expect him to be this strong, if only I took him out first" Elicia said.

What now?

The only pokemon I had with me right now was shroomish and it didn't have anything particularly effective against the manectric.

"You don't need to look so shocked now. If I lost to a bunch of kids could I even call myself an actual pokemon trainer. Nonetheless the nonsense ends here, try any sneaky moves and I'll let my manectric loose on you"

"What do you plan to do now?" Matthias asked.

"After I'm done dealing with you three, I'm leaving. Though you two definitely have potential well at least compared to what fools I have under me. How about I give you an offer? If you join team aqua I'll spare you? A good offer isn't it now."

"Well I won't give you time to think so just accept now or else-

Before Zac could speak anymore the forest trees around began shaking violently. We all turned around to see what was happening.

At that moment a large number of wurmple jumped towards the manectric.

"What's going on here? Manectric discharge"

But the assault did not stop there. Following the wurmple were shroomish along with one very familiar pokemon from before.

"Slakoth" Matthias said.

It was indeed the slakoth from before that ko'd prism.

This could be nothing but nature's fury. No matter how many pokemon were eliminated, more came to replace them.

This gave us a moment to relax.

"Matthias you still have those revives don't you?"

"Yeah I've got about 4 of them, don't worry I'll give them to the pokemon"

Matthias made his way to Absol first then Lapras and finally to porygon. With each of them receiving a max revive they became healthy again.

"Slak"

Slakoth was knocked back into a tree by manectrics zap cannon causing it to immediately faint.

"Well I've got one more so I might as well give it to you" Matthias said as he fed his last max revive to slakoth.

Slakoth woke up full of energy, well with as much energy a slakoth could muster up anyway. Though it had a grateful look in its eyes as it leaped into the fray once more.

"Manectric make them Disappear, THUNDER!"

Manectric dropped several bolts each knocking out a large percentage of the pokemon until they were too less in number to put up a fight and began retreating.

Slakoth though didn't retreat and he stayed by Matthias's side.

"Well it would all end the same way I suppose. I'm cancelling the offer from before. I'm eliminating each and every one of you thunder!"

We all waited but nothing happened.

"Guess this is our time to strike Prism Psybeam"

"Mist Ice beam"

"Dodge manectric"

Manectric managed to dodge both the incoming attacks and let out a discharge preventing any pokemon from approaching it.

"Manectric Zap cannon at the lapras"

As Manectric prepared its zap cannon it was hit straight in the jaw by a glowing fist leading it to discontinue its attack.

"Manectric Discharge"

The discharge caught the unaware slakoth and launched it into the air.

"Prism get slakoth"

Following Mathias's orders Porygon rushed to where slakoth was and balanced it on its body as they slowly descended.

I couldn't just stand by, I need to help them.

"Absol try to get in.." I said.

Lapras and Porygon were both exchanging attacks with manectric but they weren't gaining much ground. Their attacks were mostly being dodged and if they landed a hit they'd take one in return.

In a while porygon had to return and recover while lapras kept the fight on.

"Manectric discharge"

With a well-timed discharge he managed to knock the lapras back. All three of our pokemon were somehow worse off than his single manectric.

"No more surprises present are there. Don't worry this will be over quick"

"No this isn't over yet"

A familiar made its way to my ear. Him? Why was he here?

A scyther intercepted manectric with its scythes draped in darkness.

"Hey there long time no see Glaze" Vis said as he walked over to us.

"What are you doing here Vis?"

"I'm here to provide backup, though it took me a while to recognise you two dressed in that outfit."

"Yeah well things had taken a turn for the worse" Matthias said as he pointed towards Zac.

"Yeah the team aqua admin. We should be able to deal with him. Anyone who's that with you two" Vis questioned as he glanced towards Elicia.

"That might be a tough question to answer right now" Elicia replied.

"Fine then we'll leave it for later"

A number of questions were beginning to whirle up in my mind too but I could clarify them later. For now we needed to focus on the real threat.

"Now this is getting needlessly here Manectric have some of this" Zac said as he began feeding manectric something.

Vis seemed to notice too late as he ordered his scyther.

"Edge stop him with wing attack-" "Manectric discharge"

The discharge made scyther back away as it dodged any incoming sparks.

"Good thing I had a number of full restores and elixir with me else this would be a problem" Zac said as he pet manectric.

"No way," Matthias said.

"Manectric thunder"

We waited for the eventual bolt to strike. The bolt rained down from the sky on course for scyther but it missed.

"Infernal use sunny day"

The sky began to brighten as the gloomy clouds withered away and the harsh sunlight warmed my skin. The intense heat was a far better substitute than the cold temperatures I was experiencing up till now.

Behind us were several officers, maybe about 10,30,100 in total. My senses were getting overwhelmed now. I couldn't really make out properly.

"I-"

Before I could say another word I collapsed.


	21. Chapter 21

? Pov

You have done far better than I ever could have. People don't dislike you and even though you have no clue why you're here, you continue to move on.

Maybe it was my nihilism or lack of empathy that led me to be so unsympathetic.

Maybe I should've changed? But I feel it's too late you're already the master here.

It's time to return to the deep depths where I'm filled with nothing but my own regrets.

Glaze Pov

I slowly opened my eyes as I stared at the dull source of light beeping next to me. It was a button of some sort though I couldn't really make out any details since the room was lacking any strong light sources.

Turning over to the windows I noticed they were covered by a number of blinders though a few rays of sunlight managed to tear through them.

'So it was daytime'

The last thing I remembered was the battle with Zac. I must have lost consciousness back there.

I moved my right hand to tap the button and noticed that there were two tubes coming from my arm leading into some sort of medical device.

I glanced at the button again and it seemed to be one of the types used to call for assistance. So I moved my hand again and this time pressed it.

After a few seconds the door swung open and a doctor and a nurse entered the room.

"Good morning Glaze" The doctor said.

"Good morning"

"So how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling some amount of exhaustion but other than that I feel fine"

"Any shivering or any pain present?

"None at the moment at least" I said after thinking for a while

The doctor then scribbled something into his notepad.

"Just lie down for a while and let the nurse take out those tubes. I'll be back in a while to check your condition and if everythings fine I'll let you go home"

"Where are we by the way?"

"Petalburg Salient Hospital, it's on the outskirts of petalburg city. You were admitted sometime in the evening at about 4:30 p.m. yesterday"

"And was there anyone with me at the time I was admitted or is there anyone outside right- agh

I stopped myself as the nurse took out the needles from my skin

"-now" I finished.

The doctor stared at my face for a while before he spoke

"Sure just don't overexert yourself"

"I will be sure to take care"

"Fine, nurse send them in"

At the door I was surprised to see Vis walk in with Elicia following the two of them were Absol and stopped right beside my bed though shroomish tried to make an effort to get onto the bed but failed.

I stopped lying down and sat upright to face the two of them. My right arm had some bandages on it and the stinging pain from a few seconds back almost vanished.

"Glad to see you're awake Glaze"

"Vis what happened after I collapsed?" I asked as I picked up shroomish and placed it on the bed.

"I'd say not much. After you lost consciousness we began to fight Zac but his manectric mysteriously fainted"

"So the perish song worked then" I said out loud.

"That's what I expected it to be. After that Zac gave up pretty easily maybe too easily for someone like him. Nonetheless we took him into custody and then got you and your friend here"

"You said friend right? Where is Matthias?"

"Matthias is fine, he's probably relaxing in his hospital room. While Matthias didn't seem to have been affected by the cold as badly as you had been we decided it was better for him to might as well stay a night at the hospital"

"Makes sense"

Suddenly I heard my pokenav ring. I followed the sound to the desk on my table.

"It's my father, I'll need to take it," I said as I looked at the contact registered as Dad.

"Sure go ahead" Vis said

I answered the call.

"Hello"

"Hello Glaze are you doing fine, Matthias had phoned me earlier saying that you had injured your leg"

Well I could work with this.

"Yeah I just tripped earlier though it's nothing to worry about I'm perfectly fine"

"That's good to hear so when should I send the dragonites to pick you up"

"I'm not sure at the moment. I'll have to take a rain check on that"

"Sure I'll call back"

"Bye"

I cut the call.

'Phew'

Good thing my father wasn't too perceptive or else things would be especially hard to explain.

"So anything else you would like to tell me?" I asked Vis.

He scratched his chin for a moment then began.

"I'm affiliated with the police to be frank. I don't as per say have a job but I do help out with dealing with any criminals or such. Though my job right now involves scouting for trainers with good potential"

"Scouting for trainers for what?" I asked.

"Well I can't explain all the details right now but it does involve getting involved with criminals. Though you guys did a good job fighting the manectric" he answered.

"Hardly, I think if it was just me and Matthias we wouldn't have been able to have survived" I said as I took a look at Elicia.

"I should be thanking you Glaze for interfering at the the perish song really took a lot of time to take effect on manectric. Porygon had fainted after a while during the battle " she said with a hint of a smile.

"Prism had fainted perhaps I really was out of it at the time and how did manectric survive?" I said as I turned to Vis.

"'Mega evolution'' or at least that seems to be researchers' consensus. We've got the manectric in custody and well it seems to have reverted to normal though it does have a strange stone equipped to it"

"I feel that's enough questions for now at least for me. I need to head back to the forest to meet up with some pokemon rangers to calm the local pokemon down. Also Elicia is working with the police so she's safe for now " Vis finished.

'You should have mentioned that first'

But Vis had already left the room leaving me alone with Elicia. Well not exactly alone Shroomish and Absol were with me but they did nothing to dissolve this clumpy awkward atmosphere.

I had not really paid any attention to her when I was speaking to Vis but now I noticed that she was out of the aqua uniform I had seen her in before and was in more casual clothes.

Well I couldn't just wait here not saying anything. It was time to make conversation.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for before. I was so caught up with revenge that I almost turned you into an ice popsicle"

Her words seemed to be honest at least to my understanding, leaving the last part aside.

"I'll have to think about it for a while though I don't think you're a bad person"

The problem with being awoken and being thrust with so much information is that it's still taking my brain some time to catch up with things. I attributed it to my exhaustion.

"Is that so?Well then I should get going then" she said as she stood up.

"See ya"

And with that she left the room.

I was now alone if we didn't count the pokemon beside me.

"Shroomish did you decide to tag along to check up on me?" I said as I patted it on the head.

"Shroom Shroom" It nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks for that"

The shroomish seemed to have grown attached to me and I in part too had grown attached to it. Thinking of dropping it back at Petalburg woods gave me an unpleasant feeling.

So I posed the question.

"Hey Shroomish do you want to come along with me?"

I didn't expect to get an answer immediately but was surprised to receive one.

"Shroom Shroom" It said enthusiastically along with another wobbly nod.

"That's great.. Wait a sec where is my bag"

Taking a look at myself I just noticed that I was in a hospital gown and that my bag wasn't nearby. It seems only my pokenav was present on the desk. There was a pokeball on the desk but it was opened. I assumed that it was Absol's pokeball.

I pressed the button from before once more and the nurse I had seen earlier entered.

"Did you need something sir?"

"Yeah I wanted to ask if the hospital is in possession of my backpack?"

"A backpack, I do remember your friend who had been admitted having you want me to get someone to deliver it?"

"Yes if you could"

"Sure I'll inform someone from the staff to do so"

"Thanks"

So I lied down for a while until I heard a knock on the door. Another nurse entered.

"I was asked to give this to " he said showing my backpack.

"Yeah that's me"

"Here, sorry for just rushing on out but I really need to get to the other patients"

"No problem"

And with that he was out in a split second.

After he left I sifted through my bag to find a pokeball. Since I had six in there I found one pretty easily.

With the pokeball in my hand I lightly tapped shroomish. The ball in my hand opened up and shroomish was enveloped in a red light that continuously shrank until it disappeared into the pokeball.

I stood up and picked up the empty pokeball off the desk.

"Absol return" I said as the red beam hit absol returning it to the ball.

I placed the two balls in my bag and waited for the doctor to arrive.

A few minutes passed while I daydreamt until the doctor finally made an appearance.

"I've checked your results and they seem to be in order. You're discharged"

"Thanks where do I change by the way"

"You can use the bathroom behind you to change also when you're leaving be sure to inform the receptionist. That's all"

"Thank you doctor"

"Your very welcome"

And with that the doctor left.

I made my way to my bag where I had placed the clothes I was wearing before I had changed into the aqua clothes. The police must have taken the team aqua uniform I had been wearing prior since I couldn't really find it anywhere.

Though I did find the other aqua uniform I had stashed in my bag which I decided to keep to myself.

After having spoken to the reception about being discharged. I inquired as to whether there was a patient named Matthias.

"Matthias yeah he's in room no 203"

After explaining my situation(not entirely) to the receptionist she told me where Matthias's room was. She did ask me some questions before she let me know though.

We were right now on the first floor and I had been admitted to room 105. So I had to take the stairs or elevator to head to the second floor where Matthias was.

Before heading up though I spotted a vending machine from which I purchased a hot coffee.

After finally reaching to room no 203 I knocked.

"It's me Glaze"

"Glaze? Sure come in"

I walked in expecting a completely healthy matthias who was goofing off. But what I saw was kinda the opposite.

"You seem to be pretty hurt," I said as I took a look at the number of bandages on him.

It wasn't anything particularly bad but the guy didn't seem as healthy as I expected him to be.

"Yeah about that" he took out a pokeball and pressed the button.

Out of it came a slakoth.

"Slaa.."

"So you managed to capture it"

"Well I did but at the time it was really hyperactive, I guess. It kept attacking me instead of porygon and I had to run for my life"

"Hah wish I could have seen that"

"This isn't funny Glaze I was almost a goner. Well anyway since slakoth wasn't really paying attention to prism it was a pretty quick fight" he said as he turned to slakoth.

Slakoth didn't do anything as it lay still on the floor.

"Well.."-I said as I took out shroomish's pokeball-"I've also got a new buddy to tag along"

I pressed the button thereby revealing shroomish.

"Shroom"

"As expected"

"What do you mean as expected?"

"I mean the little fella was trying to get into your room the whole time you were hospitalized or so I've heard from Vis."

"Speaking of Vis , did he tell you anything?"

"Well yeah, he did speak of some kind of anti-terrorist organization but he spoke in very vague terms not really explaining much about it"

Guess Vis was as cryptic with Matthias as he was with me.

"So you feeling fine then?" Matthias asked me.

"Yeah I just got discharged and I'm free to go"

"That's good, you're not in a hurry to head home or anything right?"

"No not really. I told my dad I'll call when I need the dragonites. Did you have something in mind?"

"Sort of I heard there was a gym battle taking place at Petalburg city about an hour from now. So I wanted to know if you wanted to head there to get a feel for the atmosphere present for gym battles in terms of preparation"

I mulled over the thought in my head for a few seconds.

"Yeah that sounds good. Though can we make it in time?"

"It's not that far from here, walking distance really"

"Sure then I'm in"

**AN: Hello dudes,dudettes and thudes this will probably be the last chapter for a while since I'm going to be undertaking the massive nanowrimo(You guys should try it too if you're bored). So if there aren't any updates for a while y'know why. Also wanted to thank the people who read my stuff as it brings me immense joy and I hope to improve my writing further on to give you guys some good content to feast on. This will probably be my only AN. Peace.**


	22. Chapter 22

With the hospital visit coming to an end. Matthias and I decided to take the old dusty road down to Petalburg town.

The hospital was in the same position you would see the sailor Briney, the one whose Wingull you had to find but it had been extended a bit into the sea. The reason they built it near the sea was that it had proven to curb feelings of anxiety among the patients.

Well they were right. There was a smooth refreshing breeze passing by as the two continued to walk along. Wingull were gliding across the wind, soaring and then diving down to the sea surface.

The fish pokemon that would surface would immediately dive down once they had seen anything approach. Only the magikarp seemed to be the ones that were getting caught.

The Pokemon weren't the only things present there. There were a number of kids running around or building sandcastles.

Some of the kids even had their own Pokemon and seemed to be putting up a great show for the people around. As battles between an Azurill and an Igglybuff took place.

As the battle concluded the Igglybuff was declared the winner.

The ocean waves began to come closer so the sandcastles that were built were withered away.

"This place is far more lively than I expected it to be," Glaze said as he continued to look around.

"You would be surprised. The locals apparently come here a lot. Then again I too would, if I had a beach this close to my house" Matthias replied.

"I see" he turned back to looking forward, "Guess this side trip was worth it"

"It sure was and we haven't even reached the gym yet"

"Yeah I know. I'll probably need to take notes or something in order to be prepared"

"You do you Glaze. I'll rather just enjoy the gym battle that takes place"

...

After a few more minutes of walking they stopped in front of a tall building with a sign outside.

Matthias walked forward and read the sign.

"Yeah this is the place. Come on let's hurry inside"

"So who's the challenger got any ideas?"

"No not really. All I know is they are supposed to be pretty strong."

'Makes sense you tend to need 4 gym badges to even challenge Norman'

"So this is a rare scenario then, I assume?"

"Well it's uncommon for sure, since people consider Norman to be on the stronger side of gym leaders. Unlike Roxanne, Norman doesn't really get that many challengers" he opened a door and stepped inside, "Let's cut the small talk for now, the gym battle seems to be in the midst of beginning"

Following Matthias inside I walked in and closed the door behind.

As he had said there were about 50 people present, give or take a few. The inside was mostly built like a dojo or at least the part he had just seen.

Matthias had already gone to the front and taken a seat so I followed in his stead and did the same.

"Well there is a crowd present so when's this thing going to start?" I asked.

There seemed to be a number of people in front cheering even though the battle hadn't begun. Also surprisingly Norman wasn't the one they were cheering for.

"Avery show him what you got"

"We're all rooting for you"

"Let's get another clean victory"

A bunch of people cheered the challenger on.

I looked on to the arena to see who they were cheering for so enthusiastically.

There was a green haired young woman on the stage opposite to Norman. She definitely looked the part of a strong trainer with the stare she directed at Norman.

'No Idea what all the hype is about her. I don't think I knew her from any of the main series'

"Hey Matthias, do you have any ideas who this mysterious challenger is?"

"No Idea. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason except the fact that she seems pretty famous"

"Well now that you mention it I guess she is"

Guess Matthias won't be much help here.

"Hey you!"

A boy said as he came up to me.

"Yes?"

"You said you didn't know who Avery was?"

"Well I could guess that was her name from the interactions"

Why is this guy so passionate about this?

"What you already knew? I could swear I heard ya saying that you wanted to know who she was"

"Well I guess I was just curious"

"Well then let me reward your curiosity. Avery is an ace trainer, you hear me, she's come from a long line of powerful trainers. That's part of where her reputation comes from folks say she's been able to defeat every gym leader she's met in her first try"

"Also she's a…." As he continued speaking I turned away and began to focus back on the arena.

"Hey man you got all of that? I can tell you more later if you want" he asked.

"Yeah I did, oh I think it's starting"

"It is- Oh I gotta get back!"

The guy from before walked away in a hurry apparently searching for his seat. I also leaned back in my seat as I prepared for the battle to begin.

"Are both the competitors ready?" The referee asked from the sidelines.

"I'm ready," Avery said, waving a hand towards the crowd.

"So am I" Norman said with a hint of a smirk.

"I'll explain the rules once and only once. The match will take place in single battles, each side will have three pokemon.

If all three Pokemon of either side is declared unable to battle they will have lost. Only the challenger is able to substitute Pokemon and once they substitute they cannot do so again until one of their Pokemon is knocked out"

"Now with all the rules out of the way, Begin!" The referee spoke in a renewed Zeal.

"Slakoth to the field," Norman said, throwing his Pokeball.

A familiar looking sloth came out of the ball though unlike Mathhias's slakoth this one wasn't very energetic. It didn't even make a sound.

"Slakoth huh? Then I choose you" Avery said, throwing hers.

Out of the ball's light a greenish humanoid creature appeared. It was short and resembled a child in some ways if you excluded the lily pad on it's head and it's colour scheme.

"Lombre" the Lombre cried out.

The dual grass/water type looked at Slakoth with an air of superiority seemingly thinking it wasn't even worth considering as an enemy.

"I am interested in seeing how an ace trainer battles so why don't you take the first move"

"Sure thing I'll be sure to put on a show, Lombre begin with fury swipes"

Lombre dived in towards Slakoth as it just waited there.

"Slakoth night slash"

Slakoth instantaneously moved past Lombre dealing a quick slash.

"Lombre mega drain"

Lombre attacked Slakoth once more this time getting its attack and healing a bit.

"I didn't expect a Slakoth to move so fast. As expected of a gym leader"

"You praise me too much, I'd reward the praise to my Pokemon since they're the ones who did the work. Nonetheless I think it's time we get back, Slakoth yawn"

The yawn made its way towards the Lombre.

"Lombre dodge and retaliate with water gun"

The Lombre managed to successfully dodge and make its way to the ground where it shot a stream of water towards Slakoth.

"Slakoth sucker punch"

Slakoth sidestepped the water gun and punched Lombre in the gut launching it into the air.

"Lombre go for mega drain once more"

"That won't be helping much, Slakoth use yawn again"

"Urgh, Lombre return" she said, the red beam of her Pokeball hitting Lombre straight on and pulling it back.

Seeing this the crowd began to calm down.

"You noticed didn't you that this time you have no way of escaping the yawn"

"Yeah losing a Pokemon to sleep wouldn't be nice. Rhyhorn get out there"

She said tossing a Pokeball and revealing a four legged rock beast, with a horn on its head.

"Ryhorn, use horn attack"

"Sucker punch, Slakoth"

The two attacks collided leaving Slakoth pushed back while Rhyhorn continued pushing forward.

"I'm going to finish this right now, Rhyhorn Stone Edge"

"Slakoth dodge"

Coupled with the previous attack and it's inherent ability of being slow, Slakoth couldn't move away in time. The rocks emanating from Rhyhorn hit straight on.

"Slakoth is unable to battle" The referee ruled.

The crowd erupted in cheer almost giving the illusion that Avery had already won the match.

"Slakoth return, you did good"

He returned the Pokeball then took out another one.

"Vigoroth get ready"

…

"The evolution of Slakoth, this is going to be a completely different fight from the one before" I said.

"I think I understand what you mean. When I caught Slakoth I did some research on it's evolutions so I know that Vigoroth is the most active among it's evolutions" Matthias interjected.

"It's just as you say" I replied.

...

"It's time for round two, Vigoroth use focus energy to get prepared"

Vigoroth's muscles began to strengthen as it entered a state not too dissimilar to zen.

"If you're not taking the first hit I will, Rhyhorn horn attack"

Rhyhorn came barreling down towards Vigoroth but Vigoroth sidestepped it without a command and jumped on top of rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn use bulldoze to make it unable to stay on top"

Rhyhorn began to use bulldoze and it seemed to be taking effect but Vigoroth was barely able to hold on to the Rhyhorn.

"Vigoroth use brick break"

Vigoroth attacked swiftly decently damaging Rhyhorn as it hopped off uneasily to the floor.

"Rhyhorn set up stealth rocks"

Rhyhorn shook its head out of the clouds and summoned a bunch of sharp rocks to the field. Norman looked at the field then looked back at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth blizzard"

Vigoroth began to bring forth a hailstorm to the arena. It wasn't very powerful since it was used by a non ice type but it was a good way to cause ranged damage.

"Dodge Rhyhorn, and attack with horn attack"

Due to blizzard's low accuracy, Rhyhorn was easily able to dodge it and was on a collision course to Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth brick break"

Vigoroth nodded as it looked down at the sharp rocks and began running on them to reach up to Rhyhorn. Though it's mobility was reduced.

Seeing Vigoroth's reduced mobility Rhyhorn stopped.

"Rhyhorn use rock blast at Vigoroth"

Instead of running further, Rhyhorn began shooting rocks at Vigoroth, not giving it any time to rest. And since Vigoroth was getting damaged by the stealth rocks at the same time. It couldn't really do much.

"Now Rhyhorn Stone edge"

Rhyhorn bellowed out a roar followed by a stone edge that knocked Vigoroth back to the curb. So Vigoroth was done for...or at least that's what we thought.

Out from the smoke Vigoroth stood tall.

"Vigoroth reversal"

With the move declared Vigoroth moved fast as it weaved through the rocks and places there were none all in sight of it's target. When it approached Rhyhorn it's arm burst into bright orange.

A manic smile overtook it and delivered the hit knocking Rhyhorn out in one strike.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle"

The rush of excitement seemed to die down as all the cheering crowd began to settle down.

"Rhyhorn return, you did really well," she said, holding the pokeball.

"So who's coming next? Is it Lombre again? Or are we going to see your third Pokemon" Norman asked.

"Sadly I don't think you'll get to see it just yet." she said as she took out a pokeball.

"Lombre I just need your help a little while longer" she said, throwing the pokeball.

As the light disappeared Lombre reappeared on the field.

The Vigoroth even after taking all that beating was able to stand up straight. It was definitely injured even I could tell.

As the combatants got ready I watched intently not being keen on missing a single second.

'Gym battles are tough business'


	23. Chapter 23

Lombre, unlike Vigoroth, was doing much better in terms of stamina.

But Vigoroth's low health helped power reversal and I was pretty sure that Lombre wouldn't be able to take a hit.

After all Rhyhorn had better defense though that could be neutralized with its type disadvantage. It had defense which Lombre didn't have.

Though the stealth rocks on the field did make it difficult for vigoroth to get over to lombre.

"Lombre mega drain"

Lombre faced Vigoroth and extended its arms out trying to pull the energy in.

"Vigoroth counter with blizzard"

Vigoroth let out a blizzard that clashed with lombre's mega drain. The two attacks pushed against each other until the blizzard pushed into the lombre.

"Lombre are you ok?" Avery said as she looked at the field.

"Lombre" The lombre responded with a cocky smile.

"I guess I'll have to do something to gain back the advantage. Vigoroth slack off"

Vigoroth began to laze around as a white glow began to surround it.

"I'd rather not have to deal with that, Lombre attack with fake out"

Lombre instantaneously appeared next to Vigoroth as it dealt a jab with both of its arms, flinching Vigoroth.

"Take on the momentum and finish off Vigoroth with bubblebeam"

Lombre immediately shot a spray of bubbles that all exploded on Vigoroth. Creating a small fog obscuring it from view.

"Is it over?" A person in the crowd said out loud.

As the fog began to clear it revealed Vigoroth was still standing.

"That was a good try but I did say I was serious after all"

...

"It's surprising that Vigoroth even managed to survive," Matthias said.

"I'm guessing it's due to using slack off at the right time allowing it to barely avoid fainting" I replied.

"Well you're probably right"

…

"Vigoroth let loose, use Slash"

Vigoroth's right claw turned white as he began to navigate through the stealth rocks quickly approaching lombre.

"Lombre dodge and use mega drain"

Lombre preemptively began to move as it heard Avery speak and dodged the incoming slash, preparing to attack Vigoroth's back.

"Vigoroth Blizzard"

Vigoroth turned around to Lombre who was preparing to mega drain it and shot a blizzard straight towards it.

"Dodge once more and try mega drain"

"Attack once with blizzard, Vigoroth"

Even though Lombre successfully dodged the first blizzard the second blizzard hit it straight on.

..

"Seems like she's struggling Glaze?"

"I'd be struggling too, this matchup seems tough to deal with the only viable damaging attack she can go for seems to be mega drain"

"Why's that? I know fake out is a no go but what about bubble beam and fury swipes"

"I'm sure blizzard would freeze any bubbles that came close and messing with Vigoroth's sheer capability at close range seems like a death wish to me"

"Yeah I understand what you mean"

…

After missing a few mega drains Lombre finally managed to land one managing to replenish its health a bit. Even though Vigoroth seemed much more injured it seemed to be doing a better job fighting .

The two clashed though it was mostly Vigoroth that was doing the attacking while Lombre seemed to be going for sneak attacks and avoiding direct confrontation

Vigoroth seemingly changing tactics began to stop for a moment as it stared down Lombre. Lombre at this moment fires another set of bubblebeam at Vigoroth.

Vigoroth dodged the bubble beams by leaping above and rammed into Lombre with a slash that knocked it off its feet.

As Lombre began to fall down it shot a final mega drain towards Vigoroth who was caught entirely by surprise. The attack hit true and Vigoroth hit the floor with Lombre barely being able to stand up.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle" The referee announced as the crowd began to cheer once more.

"Good job so far. It's only fair that I commend you since my last pokemon is an entirely different beast" Norman said as he tossed his pokeball.

A large shadow overtook the arena as a obese sloth 's arms were huge compared to the lombre.

"King King" The slaking roared.

It leaped into the air.

"Slaking Stomping Tantrum!" Norman said.

"Lombre use-" Avery didn't get a chance to attack as Slaking came down.

Slaking crashed into the ground scattering all the rocks that were present in all four directions and obscuring the field with dust clouds.

After the dust cleared the pokemon that managed to last so long was finally taken out.

"Lombre is unable to battle" The referee said as the crowd remained silent.

"So it's finally down to this," Avery said as she took out a pokeball.

"Go Hariyama" Avery said as her final pokemon took stage.

A pokemon that resembled a sumo wrestler with large palms appeared onto the field.

"Hari Yama!" Hariyama said as it struck it's fists out.

'Even with a type advantage this fight will be tough'

Slaking with its sheer attack could take out most pokemon with ease. I dread the day I will have to fight Norman and this Slaking of his.

"Both sides only have 1 pokemon remaining; this match will decide whether Norman will successfully defend his badge or whether the challenger Avery will be able to acquire her 5th Badge. Begin!"

"Hariyama use Arm thrust," Avery said.

Hariyama began running towards Slaking as it's arms began to glow white.

"Slaking use mega punch," Norman says.

Slakings arms also glow white as it leaps into the air towards Hariyama.

*Thump*

The two pokemons fists met as a loud sound reverberated through the audience. I could feel a gust of wind being produced from the force of the attacks all the way from my seat.

The two seemed to be at a standstill until Slaking's fists began to overwhelm Hariyama. The mega punch was overwhelming the arm thrust.

It couldn't be stopped.

The mega punch hit Hariyama and pushed it back a few feet. The punch was definitely strong but Hariyama took it like a champ.

The crowd neither cheered nor boo-ed. They just sat in wait to experience the battle that was taking place in front of them.

"Hariyama are you ok?"

Hariyama nodded as it dusted itself off with its hands. Slaking looked at it with a stern expression seemingly trying to intimidate him.

"Trying to challenge Slaking in a physical fight is basically impossible. If you have any doubt of what I'm saying then let me show you! Slaking attack Hariyama with Giga Impact"

Slaking's entire body began to glow as it began to growl.

"Hariyama use detec-" Avery was unable to say the full move before Slaking began to move.

Slaking crashed into the Hariyama creating an even louder noise than the crash between the two of their fists. And plunging the arena in more dust obscuring them from view.

As the dust cleared Hariyama stood tall as it managed to get detect up in time.

Norman looked surprised but he then immediately straightened up.

"That Giga Impact must have taken quite a bit of energy. Now's our chance to counter-attack. Hariyama use Seismic Toss"

Hariyama took the opportunity and got a hold onto Slaking who was trying it's best to move but failed due to the energy it took to perform the giga impact. It then lifted Slaking into the air using its body weight and tossed it away.

Slaking with nothing to stop it hit the ground.

"Don't stop Hariyama now's your chance go for a arm thrust"

Hariyama began running towards Slaking with its arm glowing.

"That's not going to happen Slaking mega punch the Hariyama"

Slaking who was face first on the ground rolled around and turned towards Hariyama as its fists glowed white.

The two attacks clashed but the resulting force wasn't as much as before. The two attacks pushed both the attackers away as they stopped then charged up for another attack.

They clashed again and again pushing hard against each other. Even though Slaking had the superior strength it's body made it difficult for it to sustain prolonged confrontations.

Hence it was being pushed back by Hariyama who despite the difference in strength made up with sheer technique. With its superior maneuverability Hariyama managed to turn the tide in its favor.

As they exchanged punches both pokemon began to grow tired. Their attacks weren't comparable to the first one they let out. Right now it seemed to be a test of endurance.

The sweat on both of the pokemon was easily visible. Also visible was the damage they had taken. But it was difficult to tell who had taken more damage.

As the two pokemon went for another clash Norman spoke

"Slaking Hammer Arm now!"

Slaking moved with an unmatched zeal as it approached Hariyama.

'Was it conserving its energy for this final attack

Hariyama couldn't move in time as it didn't expect Slaking to suddenly speed up. Avery also seemed at a loss for words.

It thrusted it's glowing white arm into the Hariyama in one final swoop then fell down as it seemingly exhausted all of its reserves.

Norman just scratched his head as he turned towards Avery. Turning to Avery I noticed her eyes were still on Hariyama.

As I moved my eyes to Hariyama I noticed it was still standing.

"HariYAAMA!"

"Hariyama use counter now!"

"HariYAAAMA!"

Not wasting any time Hariyama's strikes Slaking with it's glowing orange fists. Slaking being on the ground unable to move took the full brunt of the attack.

Leading it to fall on its stomach.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Hariyama and Avery are the victors"

The crowd cheered. They roared. Even I and Matthias joined in the cheers. It was an exhilarating experience, one that was hard to put into words.

"Phew, that battle sure was something wasn't it Glaze" Matthias said leaning back in his seat.

"It sure was. I think I figured out what I want to do"

"What do you want to do?"

"The gym challenge. I'm going to take on all the gyms in Hoenn. This battle solidified it in my mind"

I looked on over to see Avery swarmed by people.

"Calm down everyone. Let me at least award Avery here with her badge" Norman said as he began walking towards Avery.

The sea of people around her began to disperse as Norman stopped in front of her.

"That was an excellent gym battle, Avery. You and your pokemon showed excellent teamwork and it is an honour to award you with the balance badge"

He held out the balance badge which was made of two connecting circles joined in the centre by a rectangle.

"Thank you Norman" she said as he took out her badge case and placed it in there.

"No thanks necessary I hope to see you reach even further heights as you continue to challenge the next few gyms. Good luck"

And with that Norman left and the crowd began to gather around her once more. But she managed to weave through the incoming crowd and rush out of the gym. The crowd followed after but seemed to lose her in the hurry.

With the battle done with the remaining seated people began to leave. I stood up from my seat as I began to head out the entrance but turned back once I noticed Matthias was still seated.

"Matthias the match is over let's head out"

"You can go ahead Glaze I think I'll need to talk to Norman"

"Sure, then I'll head out. Catch you some other time"

"Yeah"

I walked out of the gym and looked to the people who seemed to be looking around for Avery.

'Guess she really did manage to escape'

I took out my pokenav and gave a call asking for the dragonite to come pick me up. As I waited around I looked up to the sky as I awaited my incoming gym battle.

Overthinking about anything never worked out so I just needed to train well for the few days before the gym battle begins.

As the dragonite appeared I jumped on top of it and flew off. As I looked out into the horizon I saw Avery in the distance flying on a tropius but she quickly disappeared from my view.

The sky had been calm so maybe I was just seeing things. Nonetheless I enjoyed the flight as I eventually reached back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This will be a chapter in Walker's Pov since I occasionally want to develop some of the other characters as well. I'll do them once every few chapters just to create a buffer from continuous chapters. I'll get back to the main Pov from next chapter.**

Walker Pov

"Combusken double kick," I said.

Combusken ran forward as it jumped into the air giving two quick kicks towards a boulder that was ahead. The boulder shattered into pieces.

The sound of the rocks shattering made the nearby whismur run away.

I looked around me but it seemed I scared all the wildlife off.

Combusken's training was going well but I felt I needed to get into some battles before I decided to head back.

In Hindsight I should've chosen a better place to train in than Rusturf tunnel.

"Well let's get this last one over with Combusken, double kick on those rocks"

Combusken raced towards the rocks I was pointing to and turned them to dust with two swift kicks.

That seemed enough for today since I could get into some battles later on. I took out Combusken's pokeball.

"Combusken ret-"

Before I could complete what I was saying I hit the ground. The ground began to tremble. Rocks began to descend around me but none came near me.

"Comb usken"

Any rocks that were threatening to approach me were destroyed by combusken. Seeing an area that seemed relatively stable I began to sprint towards it with combusken following after me.

Behind us the rocks kept crashing. But I pushed through and managed to reach the stable part of the cave in time.

We seemed to be in a relatively safe area so I relaxed. The tremors that had accompanied the falling of the rocks also seemed to begin to die out.

Rusturf tunnel.

If I remember correctly there was a construction crew that tried to make a path towards Verdanturf town. But they were eventually shut down.

People had cited concern for the wild pokemon as one reason. But there were also other reasons cited.

One of those was that the company responsible for constructing the tunnel seemed to be involved with some criminals. Apparently they were also searching for something.

Well I could think about these theories later.

The tremors had stopped so me and Combusken stepped out from the crevice we were hiding in.

Looking at the large number of rocks in front of me I turned to Combusken.

"Can you take care of them"

Combusken pumped it's chest as it ran towards the huge boulders and jumped, giving it two quick kicks with it's glowing white legs.

The rocks didn't even budge.

'Guess they're too big'

Or maybe Combusken might be tired from the training.

Since the way back was blocked I began to go forward with Combusken at my heel. With the tremors done for, the tunnel had returned back to it's peaceful self.

There was the occasional whismur while moving around but other than that nothing noteworthy.

The path we took was also fairly straight probably the result of the construction company that had done their work here. There were no signs of any rocks at these parts and the cave seemed to be lit by lights placed around the ceiling of the cave.

So thankfully it wasn't dark.

Though I did have a flashlight in my backpack if needed.

As we walked further along we stopped at an extinguished campfire.

Taking a closer look, I noticed there were still some faint wisps of smoke emanating from it. Also the burnt ash hadn't dispersed much.

With this I concluded that there had to be people nearby

The further we walked the more the lights in the tunnel began to dwindle. It seemed some areas were more lit up than others. Although that's to be expected considering they were suddenly halted from digging the tunnel.

I took out my flashlight and continued walking.

Eventually we came to a tent with a campfire present outside. I could also hear people chatting inside the tent.

They seemed to be laughing while telling each other stories. Well they didn't appear to be bad people at the very least.

In the case that they were combusken was always vigilant.

After a few minutes of waiting a Hiker came out of the tent.

Seeing the Hiker come out I decided to walk to walk towards him

"Oh a kid it's rare to see people your age interested in trekking" The Hiker said as he noticed me.

"Oi Marcus, who are you talking to?" A man shouted from inside the tent.

"Just a just finish packing your things"

"Yeah sure"

I waited until their exchange had taken place until I spoke up.

"Yeah I'm not really one for hiking. The exit to rustbro had got blocked off by boulders which is why I'm here. Do you have any Idea how I could get back?"

"Well the people at Verdanturf might have somebody that might be able to help you. We're going to begin walking in about 10 minutes so you could join us then"

"How far is it from here?" I asked.

"It's pretty close I'd say. The only reason we were taking rests is because we haven't rested from the hike we had yesterday"

"Sure then I guess I could tag along"

"Oh good to hear I'll just tell my buddy Roman about this"

After Marcus and Roman had removed their tents and extinguished the fire we began walking for the final stretch. We didn't need to use our flashlights though since we could make out the exit in the distance.

As the sunlight hit my eyes I finally walked out the cave.

After exiting the cave Marcus and I parted ways.

I decided to head to the people in Verdanturf town and try to see if there was anyone who could get me back to Rustbro.

But sadly all the information I got advised me to take a long route through Mauville then Slateport and then Dewford. After which I would finally get to Rustbro.

Which was obviously not something I was willing to do. I'd lose a ton of days and miss the gym battle.

It seemed like the town people didn't like the fact that I took the Rusturf tunnel to get here. Makes me wonder why those Hikers were out there.

So I stopped asking around and went to the pokemon centre to get my combusken back.

After getting Combusken back as I turned to leave I had a man walk up to me.

"I heard you're trying to get through Rusturf tunnel. If you're serious about that, come meet me at the tunnels entrance in a few minutes. If you don't arrive soon I'll leave without you"

After saying that he immediately left.

Might as well go check this out.

I quickly walked back to the Tunnel Entrance and waited there.

As I expected after a few minutes the man arrived. At his side there was a Medicharm.

The man seemed old like he was in his late 60s which is why I didn't really feel any hesitation in coming here.

"So you came" He said.

He had an unreadable expression.

"I did. So you're going to help me get to the other side right?" I asked.

"I will. But I need your help too, let's head inside first"

The man walked inside first then I walked for a while.

The man kept looking around at his surroundings as we walked. Which was something that I considered strange.

As the area began to get darker the Man stopped.

"Medicharm use flash"

The area around us lit up and our surroundings got clearer. It became easier for us to move further.

"Why do you keep looking around while walking? The path seems to be straightforward enough" I asked.

"I'm searching for something"

"And what's that?"

The man didn't reply as he kept walking.

"How about you cut the silent act?"

"How about you stop with all these questions? When I need your help I'll ask for it"

"Fine then"

I kept my mouth shut while we continued along. I might have been slightly agitated so I needed to calm down.

Until he stopped.

"We're here" He said as he touched the rocks in front of him.

"Where is here?"

"I guess I can answer that. This is a hidden route I had made a long time ago let me show you. Medicharm use High Jump Kick on the wall in front of me"

Before I could interject Medicharm cracked the wall with a single kick.

As the wall shattered it revealed a path.

"Now get ready there will probably be a battle up ahead"

"A battle huh? That won't be a problem"

As we continued through the hidden path we finally came through a slightly bigger entrance. The entrance led to several paths.

The man took one of them and I followed after.

"Stop" The man said as he stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"They're here"

The area around us began to shake as loud sounds accompanied it. But this was different from the tremors that I had experienced.

"Loudred"

"Loudred"

"Loudred"

Three Loudred appeared out of some crevice in the cave and began rushing towards Medicharm most likely attracted by the light.

"Combusken Double Kick the incoming Loudred" I said.

Combusken jumped in front of Medicharm and delivered swift kicks pushing the incoming Loudred back.

"Medicharm use meditate" The man said.

"And now use High Jump Kick"

Medicharm jumped forward and struck Loudred in the head. The attack caused loudred to faint immediately.

"Not bad but we won't let them outshine us, Combusken use Double Kick"

"Medicharm High Jump Kick once more"

Medicharm went for another kick but this time time it missed. A Loudred seeing this began to rush towards Medicharm.

But Combusken came in time and knocked it out with a well timed double kick.

"Medicharm drain punch the last Loudred"

Medicharm rushed forth and slammed it's glowing orange fist into the loudred that was trying to run away. The fist drained away the last of loudred's energy as it hit the ground in pain.

'That was easy'

Well we did have the type advantage so I didn't really expect the fight to go any other way. It would have been strange for us to be having problems.

"Now prepare to run" The man said.

"Run-"

I was cut off by a number of loudred cries. It seems us defeating their comrades made them crave revenge.

As we ran away Combusken and Medicharm kept the loudred at bay.

After dealing with a few loudred that managed to reach us we stopped to rest. My ears were still ringing from the sound of their cries.

"Here we made it" The man said as we walked forward and picked something up.

"What did you find?"

"Something I've been trying to reach for months. But those pesky loudred wouldn't let me get to this place. Medicharm come here"

Medicharm walked over to him.

He put a jewel on top of Medicharm's head and stepped back.

"You were searching for a piece of jewelry?"

"This isn't any piece of jewelry. Medicharm"- He put on some kind of bracelet- "Mega evolve"

At that moment Medicharm began to undergo massive changes. It's body seemed to bubble with unsurmountable energy. The energy it gave off collided with the cave reducing what it touched to dust.

The energy then began to stop spilling out and focus.

The sudden burst of energy changed Medicharm's appearance. It was something different now.

"Medicharm has exceeded normal limits and has mega evolved. That's what has happened kid"

I was speechless about all these things.

"Don't worry too much. Medicharm High Jump Kick at the Wall"

Medicharm's kick peeled through the wall like butter. The wall shattered with almost no resistance as dust was expelled everywhere.

"Pelipper come out"

I heard the man say as he jumped on top of a seagull like pokemon.

"If you go straight on ahead you should find a path to Rustbro" He said as he flew away.

I took a few minutes to just go over the things that just happened.

Why did he need me to come here with him? Also ,Why was that stone here?

I decided to not pay it much heed. The gym battle was coming up and I didn't have time to waste.

After looking around one last time I left back towards Rustbro.


End file.
